The Silence Between
by KaiBlueOtaku
Summary: Ulquiorra awakens in a weakened state after his battle with Ichigo, and reluctantly seeks help from Urahara. While recovering, the quiet Espada is put in the care of Nova, an even quieter Mod Soul. Perhaps silence is the language of the heart… Ulquiorra x Nova, M/M Slow Burn, WIP
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: The talented Tite Kubo is the owner of Bleach, and all its characters. I am merely borrowing them to tell my story. I own only my plot and ideas. I receive no financial compensation for my writing._**

**_A/N: Slow Burn here, friends. Could you expect anything else from these two, honestly? This will take a long time to develop into what I want it to be, so I'll need everyone to be patient on it. I may wander away from this fic many times before coming back to it, though I have intentions of finishing it some day. I just don't want to rush it. The allure of this piece for me is unraveling these two slowly, and finding how the loose ends will fit together._**

**_ If this unusual pairing strikes your fancy, and you want to see more of this fic, please know that reviews always draw my attention back to stories that may have fallen from the front of my mind. Sometimes, if they are substantial reviews, they encourage me to consider that piece for my next update. Otherwise, I just keep chasing the rabbits that dart across my path, because I am easily distracted at times. I will eventually get back to unfinished pieces, though, or at least I have all intentions of doing so. Who knows what the future holds…_**

WWWWWWWWWW

Light. Sound. Sensation. It came in waves and flashes, increasing now as an awareness of time returned, and a realization of that same time passing. Awareness of "self" was next, and he began to wonder what had become of him. Memories and fragments of memories began to return, and he was able to know the sound he was hearing was the wind, ambling across the plains of Hueco Mundo, the only home he had knows his entire life.

No. Not life. That word did not suit him. He was not alive, and had not been for a long time. Maybe he once had been, but that was long ago, a time beyond the reach of his shattered memories.

Death. He had died. Had he not? He remembered her face, that woman… He knew he had fought a powerful enemy, and had lost.

Lost. Found. He had found something… But what? Something he could not see. Something in that hand of hers, stretched out to him across the distance, as the damage from his internal organs took its final toll on his wasted body, and he scattered as ashes on the wind.

Body. Organs. Heart.

Yes, heart.

Darkness again.

WWWWWWWWWW

How long he swam in that state of half-remembered dreams and almost forgotten memories, he could not be sure. But when he finally woke and realized he had a body again, he was shocked, although it was not evidenced on his face. His emotions never made it further than his eyes, and seldom that far.

He was able to stand, though shakily, and cast his eyes around him. He was alone on the vast plains. He knew he was in a weakened state, and stumbled, wondering what to do. This strange and unexpected occurrence left him at a loss. The amount of damage done to his internal organs had been irreparable, had it not? He had always been told as much by Lord Aizen.

Lord Aizen. He sensed weakly around with his Pesquisa, but could not find the presence of the ruler of Hueco Mundo. He grimaced at the pain that pricked his every nerve as he tried to move. He owed Aizen his very existence, as an Arrancar. It had been Aizen who had found him, enmeshed and melded as one with the crystalline tree, and had roused him and offered him purpose and meaning to his existence. It had also been Aizen who had unified the Vasto Lorde of this realm under his banner, and created an unstoppable force of Arrancar lieutenants, the Espada, using the mysterious power of the Hogyoku.

But creatures that they were, not a one of them was lacking in the basic instinct of self-preservation. He knew that in his weakened state, he would be of no use to the man, and would just as easily be disposed of again and replaced. He had seen as much in Lord Aizen's dealings with the Sexta, Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra weighed his options. They were few, and none of them were ideal. He could try to return to the palace of Las Noches and hope that his loyalty and sacrifice would be honored by Lord Aizen, and that he would be healed and restored to his previous position. He knew the likelihood of that was very slim. He could search for another tree, and spend a few decades or more enmeshed with it as he slowly healed and restored to his former power levels. That sounded unsatisfying to him, for some reason, after all that had happened to him since those days long before.

His final option was the least appealing, and unfortunately, also the most likely to obtain a desirable result. With a resigned sigh, he mustered all the strength he was able to, and drew his finger across the space of this realm, opening a Garganta, and forcing his feet to move forward one unsteady step in front of the other, dragging his broken body through the opening before he became overwhelmed with the expenditure of his energy, and collapsed. He felt wooden floorboards under his body and a shadow swam over him before he slipped back into darkness.

WWWWWWWWWW

Nova stretched, waking from his slumber. He ran his fingers haphazardly through his shock of messy red hair, then pulled on his hood and rose from the futon. He wondered idly where Lirin and Kurodo were at. The other two Mod Souls were often out and about town for days on end before returning home, probably bothering that sweet girl Orihime Inoue, or the loud young man, Kurosaki Ichigo, he decided. As for him, Nova preferred to hang around the Urahara Shoten and make himself useful to Kisuke Urahara, the shop keeper. Kisuke had other persons in his employ; Tessai, Jinta and Ururu, and in truth, Kisuke probably didn't need the extra hands, but Nova preferred to be as helpful as possible. He owed the shopkeeper everything for this gigai he had been provided, and while he knew he could never repay the generosity, he realized it was not expected of him. He understood that most of the others considered him somewhat 'less' than human, which indeed, was the fact of it; but that did not mean he was not sentient, possessing of emotions and self-determination.

He also had become cognizant of the fact that while in his 'plushie' form, he was viewed almost as a pet of sorts. This may have suited a loud-spoken fellow like Kon, who just wanted to be heard, but Nova was anything but like Kon. Nova was quiet, painfully shy. He had come to realize that what he wished more than anything, was to be seen on equal terms to the others; not as 'less than,' not as 'just' a Mod Soul. He greatly desired to be understood and appreciated for who he truly was. That was a complicated bag to unpack, because he knew that with his short life up until this point, he hadn't really had a chance to get to know even for himself who that was.

So it was to this end that Nova spent his days at the Shoten; making himself useful where he could, while quietly meditating on the deeper mysteries of 'self,' and what comprised those qualities that made him uniquely 'him.'

He pulled on his soft-soled boots and padded silently across the wooden floors of the Shoten in the bright dawn light. Nova had always been an early riser, which suited him just fine. He preferred the quality of the light, that time of the morning, and the peaceful, gentle quiet that fell on his soul in those hours. The shop keeper often teased him about being their "Resident Ninja," not only because of the hood he always wore, which obscured most of his face, but also because of his uncanny ability to move in complete silence across the old, creaky wooden floors of the Shoten. Kisuke had confided in him once that if anyone had to be an early riser, he was glad it was Nova, because the Mod Soul could be up for hours and hours, going about his day, and never once disturb the slumber of any of the others.

It was just how Nova liked it. He didn't wish to be a bother or a burden to anyone. He was just happy to be helpful, and in the presence of others. Sometimes their loudness bothered him, but he never complained. He knew it was his own quietness which was the exception to the rule, and the more uncommon of the two, and so he learned to tolerate the noise. It was one of the nicest things about Chad; that man appreciated the simplicity of just _being _with someone, and never felt the need to fill the space with talk. Most people didn't understand the deeper closeness that could be found between two souls when they didn't feel it was necessary to fill the space between them with words and noise. In the silence, there was a fertile ground where there flourished an intimacy that transcended spoken things, and a communion of their very beings, in which two souls could brush against one another in a deep state of peace and satisfaction.

Nova grabbed the broom and slid the shoji door open, intending to sweep the front porch, but was stopped cold in his tracks. There, across the few steps leading up to the porch, was sprawled a body.

He approached cautiously, though he could sense that the being was unconscious, adrift in unknown dreams. His lithe frame crouched low over the pale form, green eyes scanning, taking in details.

It appeared to be a Hollow of some kind, though he assumed it must have been a Vasto Lorde or Arrancar, because of the highly humanoid form. The broken, ridged half-helmet which covered the left side of the being's head had a curved horn protruding from it, which at the moment was digging into the dirt, as the being was sprawled down the stairs, head lying on the ground. He appeared to be thin and weak, possibly malnourished, although Nova considered his pallor to be maybe more of an unnatural skin tone than a characteristic of his malady. He had dark teal-colored lines running from his eyes down his cheeks, like tear-stains.

His clothing was ragged and filthy, blood-stained and barely enough to keep him covered decently. Nova wondered at this, because the body appeared to be undamaged, aside from the overall poor condition of his health. He touched the garment and realized it was not ordinary clothing, but rather an extension of the creature's reiatsu, at which point he became alarmed. This fellow must have been in some sad shape indeed if this was all the better he could manage to clothe himself with his own reiatsu, Nova concluded, and stood, retreating calmly but quickly to the interior of the shop, and knocking on the door to Urahara's private quarters.

A weary groan met his ears, and he waited patiently as he finally heard shuffling across the creaky floorboards, and the shoji door rolled open to reveal the sleep-disheveled shop keeper, rubbing his eyes as he tugged his yukata around him, fiddling with the tie to be sure he wasn't exposing himself. "Oh, it's you," Kisuke mumbled with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"There's a problem," Nova said, and watched as the man before him snapped immediately to attention. He swiftly grabbed his green and white striped bucket hat off the hook on the wall and collected Benihime, his Zanupakto, hidden in the disguise of a wooden cane, before following Nova out onto the porch.

Kisuke stood and stared, bewildered, at the body on the steps. He scratched at the meager stubble on his chin, shaking his head. "I don't know what to do. We can't leave him here, but we can't very well bring him inside, he's dangerous… What in the hell is he doing here anyway?" Kisuke prodded the Arrancar gently with the crook of his cane, and when there was no response, he shrugged and sighed. "Alright Nova, grab one of his arms. We'll take him inside." They dragged the limp body across the porch and into the shop, continuing down the hallway toward the back rooms. Kisuke paused and knocked urgently on a door as they passed, calling, "Tessai! Meet me in my lab, please," which was countered with the nondescript affirmation of a person who had just been forcibly roused from a pleasant sleep.

Nova and Kisuke wrestled the listless body onto the exam table, and were busy arranging the limbs in some semblance of a comfortable and natural position as Tessai entered the room moments later. He stilled just two steps inside the doorway when his eyes fell on the body. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, and he looked to the pale-haired shop keeper. "Kisuke…" he hissed in warning.

"I know who it is," his employer responded, quick to cut him off. Nova wondered indeed who it was, and just how dangerous he must be to warrant this degree of caution in both of them. "Why do you think I called you at this unreasonable hour? Put some Bakudo on him, please. You can see how weak he is, so it won't take much to restrain him, but I don't want to take any chances…"

Tessai's reluctance was apparent, but he began to chant the incantation, moving his hands in complicated gestures. Suddenly, black ribbons shot out of thin air, encircling the unconscious body in thick straps of reiatsu bonds. "Be careful," Tessai warned, turning from the room, yawning as he returned to his own chambers in hopes of catching another hour or two of shut-eye before he would have to be up to help run the shop for the day. "Call if you need anything else."

"Will do!" Kisuke chirped with a smile, and busied himself preparing a number of vials in a rack. "This is a very valuable specimen," Kisuke confided in Nova, who was observing from a stool in the corner which he had settled himself upon. "It's not every day one of the Espada drops on my doorstep. And in such a manageable condition, too! I'm sure we can keep him subdued long enough for me to find out plenty about his abilities…"

Kisuke droned on and on excitedly, but Nova tuned him out. He was thinking. _Espada? So, that explains it. No wonder I didn't recognize what he was. This is one of Aizen's lieutenants. What could have brought him here? Why is he in this pathetic condition? What could have happened to him? _As Nova watched Kisuke take electronic readings and skin scrapings and hair samples and nail filings from the unconscious Arrancar, he began to feel a strange emotion. _Pity, _he finally realized, and was shocked. How could he pity this dangerous creature, someone who had probably hurt his friends? As he saw the scientist go about his work though, he began to wonder if this _particular_ Espada had ever harmed any of his friends. This, in turn, eventually became the question of, Why did he care about those people at all? They did not see him as an equal; could he truly consider them 'friends' in the manner which they called one another that term? He began to wonder about the individual lying helpless on the table, and what story he would have to tell, if he ever woke up. Maybe it was just the fact that things here at the Shoten were very predictable these days, and this was something so different; but something about the Arrancar intrigued Nova.

Quite a few hours had passed, Urahara experimenting, Nova watching silently, one leg drawn up as he perched on the stool. Finally, Kisuke laid down a sheaf of documents and looked at the Mod soul in the corner. "Do you want to help me?" Nova hopped off the stool and stood attentively, ready to be of assistance. The shop keeper eyed the body on the table dubiously, and then pursed his mouth in displeasure. "I have to attend to the shop, and I'm waiting on test results to process before I do anything else here. Can you just… Take care of him for me? Watch him, you know? If he wakes up, or tries anything crazy, come and get me, or trap him in your dimension if he gets too rowdy, or breaks his bonds. Can you handle that?"

Nova resumed his roost on the stool with a nod, a little disheartened. He had hoped to be of some _actual_ use today, not just babysitting a coma patient, but he decided that if Kisuke really felt that the Espada was enough of a threat to require a guard, then he was as good a choice anyone, and maybe better than some. Being a Mod Soul in a gigai did have its advantages, among them being his durability. In the event that his captive escaped his bonds and managed to damage Nova, his gigai could always be repaired. As long as his Gikongan (*1) was not damaged, Nova was essentially invincible, although he could be incapacitated if his gigai became too strained or severely injured. Much better that he keep watch over the Espada than Jinta or Ururu, who were human, and only children after all, and might be mortally wounded if their unwilling guest became uncooperative.

There were no signs of the Arrancar rousing though, and Nova sat watching the unconscious form intently for any signs of life. He was not dead, because he could be observed breathing shallowly, and his form had reiatsu attached to it, whereas if it was merely a corpse lying on the table, that would not be the case.

But 'life' was not entirely the correct term either, Nova mused to himself. The reiatsu signature of the being on the table fell into an uneasy middle-ground that was more accurately classified as 'undead,' although Nova smirked a little when he considered the usual connotation of that term. The Arrancar was assuredly not a zombie, although it was hard to tell what they would find when the being awoke, if indeed he ever did. Even someone such as Nova, with no formal scientific training, could sense that this creature was damaged and weak, existing far below its usual ability or limit. This creature was indeed powerful; or at least, had been at one time. It was a sad shadow now of a former glory that may have crowned it, he knew.

He saw what appeared to be a tattoo peeking out from between the straps of the reiatsu bindings, on the left side of his chest. It looked like the number '4,' and Nova wondered at the significance of the number, as well as the hole that passed clean through the being's upper chest.

He knew that when the wandering soul of a dead person did not cross over to the afterlife, the Shinigami were supposed to usher it over using the Konso, or Soul Burial. When that did not happen, their hearts would be completely taken over by the despair that prevented them from crossing on their own, and they would begin to transform into a Hollow. Hollow had holes instead of hearts, and their white, skull-like masks were formed from the remnants of their heart. Hollow ate other Hollow to survive, and grow stronger.

Some Hollow had the potential to evolve into increasingly powerful forms, and that was what he saw before him; the Apex predator of the Hollow world, the Espada. Only this was a pale reflection of a predator, like seeing an ancient trained and toothless lion, muzzled, declawed, on a leash, performing tricks at a circus. There was no majesty or beauty or strength to be seen here, only tragedy, a sad reminder of something that once was.

Nova wondered what was the despair was that must have taken him long ago when he had first become a Hollow. He was sure that the Espada would not remember, if he ever woke. He knew it was uncommon for Hollow to recall their lives as humans, except sometimes at the moment of their passing, when their soul was cleansed by a Shinigami's zanupakto, and they gained a moment of clarity as they crossed over into the afterlife.

He examined the body more closely. The lower lip of the Espada was black, as were his fingernails and toenails, but this appeared to be a natural pigmentation as opposed to something which was applied to the surface of the body. The same was true of the teal-colored tear-stains which extended down his cheeks. The rest of his skin was white. Not simply 'pale,' as Nova himself was, but purely white; the color of alabaster, and every bit as smooth and flawless. His appearance was very peculiar, no doubt about that.

Nova stretched out a hand and hesitantly touched the arm nearest to him. It felt warm, which surprised him somewhat. He had expected this strange, undead creature to feel cold and hard, but that was not at all the case. His flesh was every bit as warm as his own, and Nova cocked his head for a moment, wondering if this creature in such a pathetic state of disrobe, felt cold.

He knew that an ordinary blanket would be of no use to the spiritual being, and so he rooted around in a cabinet beneath the exam table. Fortunately, this being the Urahara Shoten, specializing in Soul Society merchandise and crossover technologies, he found what he was searching for in short order. He drew a pale blue blanket from the cupboard, and spread it over the bound form. The reiatsu infused weave of the blanket would hold in his spiritual pressure, which was the basic equivalent of keeping him warm, especially considering the ragged state of his appearance. Any help he could get at this point was a good thing.

Nova sat back again on the stool and watched the unconscious Arrancar. Slowly, his weary body seemed to relax, falling slack against the kido bonds as he stopped hemorrhaging reiatsu and slipped into a deeper, more restful slumber.

The Mod Soul was strangely satisfied at this. It seemed to him that, even though the Espada might technically be an enemy, there was no need to be inhumane to him. He hoped that he wouldn't have to justify his actions to the shop keeper when he returned; he didn't like the idea of possibly having to angle that he was 'prolonging the viability of the test subject,' when all he was doing was trying to make him comfortable. He suddenly worried that perhaps this simple act of kindness on his part might interfere with some of Urahara's experiments, but he pushed the thought away. He would deal with that if it became an issue. Urahara had not given him explicit instructions to _not _provide the Espada with basic comforts, and he _had _been told to "take care of him." That was left fairly open-ended in regards to interpretation, he decided.

He wondered what the Espada would eat, when he awoke. Hollow ate other Hollow, so was that true also of Arrancar? The ambient reiatsu concentration in the World of the Living was much lower than that of Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, so not only would he heal slower here, but his reiatsu needs would be exponentially higher.

Kisuke walked in just then. "Ah, you found him a blanket, good," he said, and Nova breathed a sigh of relief that his decision wasn't being scrutinized. The shop keeper went over to a scrolling pile of paper that had been slowly ticking out of one of the devices nearby, and pulled up a length of the paper up, running it through his fingers as he examined the data, humming to himself. "Yes, he seems to be stabilizing, I would imagine he'll be awake by evening." He began bustling around again, checking test tubes and monitors, shaking his head in wonder. "His regeneration is remarkable," Kisuke muttered to himself, then turned to Nova. "This is Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuatra Espada, and the fourth most powerful Espada from Aizen's army. I wonder what in the world brought him here… And what I'm going to do with him once he wakes up."

The shop keeper seemed assured that the Espada would wake, and this was a relief to Nova. The idea of him lying unconscious indefinitely, bound on the table, a guinea pig for the scientist, made his stomach churn. Something like that shouldn't be kept as a pet, he thought, and then sadly realized the implication that he had resigned himself to such a fate.

"Hold his eye open for me, will you?" Urahara asked, a flashlight and a bottle of eye drops in his hands. Nova's brows knit in concern; he didn't want to be implicated in any of the experiments on the helpless creature. Urahara noted his trepidation. "Don't worry, it's just something to dilate his pupils, it won't hurt him. I'd like to get a look in the back of his eyes."

Reluctantly, Nova pulled the snow white eyelids open, and his breath caught in his throat. The eye they had shielded was the most magnificent and unexpected shade of green. His pupils were slits, like a cat's eye, and Nova considered how appropriate it had been that he had likened this being to a lion as a predator. His own eyes were green, but they were a softer color, like sea foam; nothing like the startling intensity of these.

Suddenly the pupil dilated, and Nova realized that Urahara had not put in the drops yet. The eye twitched and fixed on Nova's face, a mixture of confusion and panic flickering briefly in those liquid depths before the other eye snapped open as well, and the Espada let out a gasp and thrust himself up into a sitting position.

"Oh, you're awake!" Kisuke lilted cheerfully, and patted Ulquiorra on the shoulder as the blanket fell away. "Welcome back to the World of the Living, Cifer-san."

He began to gather his wits, and glanced around, taking in his surroundings, finally resting his gaze on the shop keeper. "You are Urahara," he said in a monotone, and Kisuke nodded in confirmation. Ulquiorra sighed and laid back again, seemingly wearied from his outburst. Nova adjusted the blanket back up to his chin, and Ulquiorra narrowed his green eyes suspiciously at him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, that's just Nova," Kisuke said dismissively. "He's a Mod Soul, he lives here at the shop, and helps out. I have a lot of questions for you, Cifer-san…"

Kisuke's words were lost on Ulquiorra though, because he was intently observing the man to his right. At those words, _Oh, that's just Nova, _he had broken their intense eye contact, and had looked away sadly. Ulquiorra continued to gaze at the Mod Soul, hoping to recapture those gentle, minty-hued and expressive eyes again. Something about those eyes made Ulquiorra's chest ache, and he wondered distractedly if there had been an injury of some sort to him on his way here.

It was strange; the young man wore a hooded mask, Ulquiorra observed, and he wondered if perhaps he was scarred, or if Mod Souls had strange physical attributes, such as the Tres Espada, Tia Hallibel had been subject to. Her Hollow mask covered the lower portion of her face, and because of that reason, the collar of her Arrancar jacket was very high, standing up and obscuring the bone mask from view.

Shockingly red hair peeked out of the opening of the mask, and that was all the more that Ulquiorra was able to discern of his face. He looked him over, and decided that the young man was very thin under his concealing outfit, which didn't show an inch of skin aside from his hands and eyes. He seemed slender and lithe, but not very well-muscled. He glanced up at Ulquiorra inspecting him so intently, and the Arrancar could see the hint of a blush tingeing his face through the opening of the hooded mask. Nova retreated to the stool in the corner, and zipped his hood closed, leaving the Cuatra Espada astonished. "Do you not speak?" he asked, perplexed by the unusual behavior of the man. Nova pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, tucking his hands into his armpits.

"He's the quiet type," Kisuke supplied with a chuckle. "Should be just your speed, if any of my knowledge of you is accurate. Now, please do tell me, why did Nova find you unconscious on the steps of my shop this morning?"

Ulquiorra watched the Mod Soul, trapped inside his self-inflicted isolation. This was the man who had first stumbled upon him in his weakened state, he realized. He could have probably easily killed the Arrancar, at that point, but he had not. What could have motivated him? Urahara would surely have known what he was dealing with, but Ulquiorra knew nothing about Mod Souls, and wasn't sure in return if this man was aware what he had been dealing with when he had found him.

"Self preservation instinct," Ulquiorra admitted, his voice wavering momentarily. "I was weak. Prey for lesser Hollow, in that condition. I have no desire to die, although I also have no purpose to live at this point, unless in service to Aizen."

Kisuke's eyes narrowed. "Aizen was defeated, Ulquiorra."

The shock that flickered across the Cuatra's face was undeniable, but his expression instantly became unreadable again. "So. Perhaps you plan to kill me, then."

Kisuke leveled a serious gaze at the Espada, who had turned his attention back to the Mod Soul in the corner. Nova had unzipped half of his mask, and was peeking shyly out. He appeared uncomfortable under the intense stare of the Arrancar, but he unzipped the rest of his mask and fixed his eyes on the floor, looking up from time to time, meeting those mesmerizing feline orbs. He wasn't sure what the look signified; it seemed an impossible combination of interest and contempt, but he felt somehow that it was unfair to cut himself off from the being. Ulquiorra seemed to be trying to make sense of his surroundings, and for some reason, was especially perplexed by the Mod Soul.

"I don't plan to kill you, Cifer-san," Kisuke said, observing the silent exchange between the two beings with interest. Neither one of them seemed quite sure what to do about the other, and Kisuke wasn't sure for himself if it was amusing or painful to watch. "You're a free man now, no longer under Aizen's rule. You have self-determination, unlike a mindless Hollow. If you can behave yourself and not cause trouble for Soul Society, I think we can overlook the past and see about finding you a productive role in society somewhere."

"Free?" Ulquiorra seemed confused by the term. "We were not enslaved by him. True, he created us by the power of the Hogyoku, but we owe him no servitude. Any debt or fealty I may have owed to him for that, has been satisfied in my death."

"When you die, you mean?" Kisuke asked.

Ulquiorra glanced at the shop keeper momentarily. "No. I died. My regenerative abilities appear to have been beyond what I was led to believe by Aizen." He turned back to Nova, studying him carefully. "I do not pretend to know his motives in misleading me regarding my powers, but the man was dishonest and self-serving to the core, more ruthless that the most heartless of us Hollow. Some of us are capable of loyalty and honor. He had none of those abilities, and was remorseless in cutting down his comrades and subordinates alike."

Kisuke crossed his arms, listening with interest. "You mean to say that you didn't approve of his methods?"

"It was not my place to say," Ulquiorra stated. "I owed him everything, my purpose for being and the majority of my power was due to him."

"You're free to speak your mind here," Kisuke urged him. "You don't owe him a debt any more."

"I will owe you then, if you spare me," Ulquiorra said, still staring at Nova curiously. He was getting the impression that even though he was conversing with the shop keeper, that the silent gaze of this so-called Mod Soul was speaking to him more loudly. He was beginning to feel strange, and an unfamiliar sensation came over him, causing him to break the eye contact finally. He heard the man sigh in relief as he looked back toward the man to his left. "You will own me, if you free me."

Kisuke pursed his lips, tapping his white folded fan against them in thought. "I don't want to own you, like a slave. You're a living being, not a piece of property."

"My life was forfeit when I chose to come to your shop," Ulquiorra insisted. "I chose to live, instead of being fodder for lesser Hollow. You could easily have ended my life, in my weakened state. By saving my life, you have purchased it."

Kisuke shook his head. "You have an unshakeable sense of honor, Cifer-san. I can't argue with you. So be it, then. Your life was purchased by the one who chose to save to." He pointed his cane at Nova, who froze, eyes widened. "He becomes your property, Nova. I task you with his care, and making sure he stays out of trouble."

In a flicker of black and red reiatsu, Nova vanished. Ulquiorra choked. "Where did he go?"

Kisuke waved his fan dismissively. "Ah, that's Nova for you. He has a teleportation ability, and his own private dimension. He probably retreated into there. That was a little much for me to put on him, honestly. He's so sensitive… But I have other things to do; I can't be babysitting you around Karakura Town all day long…"

Ulquiorra was indignant at the insinuation that he required a babysitter, but he chose not to comment on it. Instead, he changed the subject by asking a question. "What is a 'Mod Soul'?"

"Essentially, an artificial soul, placed in a gigai, which is an artificial body, such as I will make for you."

Ulquiorra was mortified. That man was not alive? Or, was he alive? He pondered on this for a moment. "He is a created being?"

"Yes, exactly."

_He is like me, _Ulquiorra realized. His curiosity after the young man only grew at this knowledge. He remembered the look in Nova's eyes when the shop keeper had first introduced him, and realized that, whether the others knew it or not, Nova did not feel equal to them. _It is the way that Aizen treated us, _Ulquiorra thought. _As disposable. As 'less-than' himself._ He knew no one here probably meant this, but it was not something so easy for someone to understand, who had never themselves been subject to such treatment. He instantly felt a kinship with this sad, quiet young man, and he wondered when he would return, and if he would speak to him, eventually.

WWWWWWWWWW

*1-Gikongan- Also known as an Artificial Soul Pill, or Soul Candy. A small, green orb, containing the essence of a Mod Soul. When swallowed, it will force the soul of a human out of its body or gigai, and the Mod Soul will take control.

WWWWWWWWWW

**_A/N: Ah, I love this. It's unfolding nicely! A little faster than I had planned, believe it or not, but it's okay. Just know that this will be a very slow piece, lots of introspective monologues. Please read and review if you liked it, and give me some feedback on this. Thank you! Speak to you all again soon!_**

**_~KaiBlueOtaku_**


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: Ulquiorra awakens in a weakened state after his battle with Ichigo, and reluctantly seeks help from Urahara. While recovering, the quiet Espada is put in the care of Nova, an even quieter Mod Soul. Perhaps silence is the language of the heart… Ulquiorra x Nova, M/M Slow Burn

**_DISCLAIMER: The talented Tite Kubo is the owner of Bleach, and all its characters. I am merely borrowing them to tell my story. I own only my plot and ideas. I receive no financial compensation for my writing._**

**_WARNINGS: Graphic violence, some language (later chapters)_**

**_ A/N: I received a "Guest" review on the first chapter with the feedback that the reader really liked this story, which was unusual because they don't usually like OC's. Nova is not an OC! He was from the anime-only arcs, and if someone got hung up on the spelling, I'm sorry- I prefer the Romanji "Nova" opposed to the probably more accurate "Noba." But he is NOT an OC._**

**_ This is a bit shorter than I'd like, sorry about that as well; I've had a lot going on lately, and I just needed to post chapter and get my update out. No promises when or what I'll update next, but I'm considering looking at a different existing chapter piece, I think I need a change of pace again. I love this, but it's not where I'm at right now. So, maybe TTTBU or VoP._**

**_Please enjoy. Speak to you soon,_**

**_~KaiBlueOtaku_**

WWWWWWWWWW

Nova stood trembling in the darkness of his personal dimension. Why would the shop keeper do something so insane? Of course, the man _was _a little cracked at times, although genius, so maybe that would account for his actions; but it still didn't make them any easier to cope with at those moments. Had Urahara actually _given _him the Arrancar? What an absurd concept, he thought, to own another person.

Whether that 'person' was an Arrancar or not, was of no difference to Nova. This was adding insult to injury, he decided. Not only was he himself treated like a pet, but now this poor being was being 'given' to him like a piece of property, and Ulquiorra clearly expected as much. Nova wondered what horrors the Espada must have had to endure in Hueco Mundo at the hands of men like Aizen, to be so accepting of such a fate.

Then again, he realized, he himself was all-too readily accepting of the same fate, and he had never been explicitly abused or neglected by anyone…

Nova sighed. There was no use in arguing with the shop keeper; if the Espada became troublesome, there was always the possibility that someone from Soul Society would just come and dispatch him, if Urahara didn't have it in him to put the creature down himself. Being accommodating to the ridiculous terms would be the only way to ensure Ulquiorra's safety and wellbeing, Nova decided.

He wondered what strange sense of obligation it was that he felt toward the Arrancar, this responsibility for him. Maybe Ulquiorra's words had an effect on Nova, with all his talk of saving his life, and owing a debt. Killing him hadn't even crossed Nova's mind for the briefest instant, and it saddened him that it was the first thing on the Arrancar's list of concerns. He'd said it had been 'self preservation' which had driven him to the Shoten, even at risk of his own peril. How desperate would someone have to be, he wondered, to turn to his enemies over his comrades for help?

Fortunately for Ulquiorra, the shop keeper was a good-hearted man, who wished to follow the path of least bloodshed. If the Espada could keep his word and manage not to cause trouble here, there would be no problem with him staying.

Nova teleported back out of his dimension, popping into his private room. He would have to share quarters with Ulquiorra, and keep tabs on him even during the night, he realized. He momentarily considered searching the storage rooms of the Shoten for an additional futon mattress, but then decided against it. If the Arrancar decided to get up in the night, Nova would notice it more quickly if they shared the bed. He knew the arrangement might seem strange to others, but Nova didn't feel any inherent danger directed toward him from the Espada. His piercing gaze was intense and uncomfortable at times, but it did not carry any threat.

He took a shaky breath and steeled himself to return to the lab, and check in on the captive.

Three sets of eyes fixed on him this time as he entered the room. Tessai was there along with Urahara and Ulquiorra, who was sitting up now with the blanket draped around him. "Ah, welcome back, Nova," the shop keeper lilted musically. "Tessai was just about to remove the kido bonds. That is, of course, if you agree to stay with our guest at all times."

Nova nodded, and Urahara turned to the Espada. "Is that acceptable to you, Cifer-san?"

"Of course," Ulquiorra replied. "I have no intentions of causing any mischief."

With a nod from Kisuke, Tessai released the spell that had been holding him captive, and Ulquiorra rubbed at his arms, pulling the blanket more tightly around him. "Here, drink this," Urahara told him, presenting him with a steaming mug of liquid. Ulquiorra eyed the contents dubiously, but took a tentative sip. He looked surprised then, and drank it enthusiastically, pausing to blow on the hot beverage. "It's a broth made from Hollow, essentially," Kisuke told him. "It was actually something I'd distilled for an experiment, but you need to replenish your reiatsu more than I need to run that test. I can always make more another time. I have plenty of samples in the freezer."

"Thank you," Ulquiorra said. The words came out stiff and awkward, and it was obvious that this wasn't a phrase he was accustomed to using, but clearly he had felt compelled by the generosity of these people.

"You're quite welcome. Nova, I'll teach you how to make the broth. It will help him to get his strength back until he's well enough to hunt. You're not yet, are you?"

"No." Ulquiorra drained the last of the broth, and passed the empty cup to the shop keeper. "Otherwise I might have stayed in Hueco Mundo to recover. But the Hollow there are all far too powerful for me handle in this state. Even some of the weaker Hollow here would be beyond my ability, at this point. It will take time before I can hunt again."

Urahara nodded. "Are you agreeable to undergoing some minor tests during your recovery? I'm really very interested in your condition, and your abilities." Ulquiorra instantly looked to Nova, which shocked the Mod Soul. He seemed to wait for an answer to be supplied. "Non-invasive, of course, of course," Kisuke tittered, fanning himself nonchalantly.

Nova gave a nod, and Ulquiorra responded with a curt, "Fine." He was unsure about this scientist. He seemed better certainly than Szayel and _his _methods, but the man gave him a churning of anxiety in his stomach. The Mod Soul however seemed well-acquainted with him, and something in Ulquiorra was less distrustful of _that_ man, so he would take his judgment in the matter as the final word.

"Excellent! Well then, it's getting rather late, so I'll let Nova show you to the room you'll share with him, and then you can both meet me in the kitchen, so I can show him how to cook your broth, and we can all have some dinner."

Ulquiorra hopped off the table, and nearly fell over. Nova's hand shot out and caught him under his arm, and the Espada gave a resentful glare, but allowed himself to be assisted. Nova could easily see how shaky he still was, and took one of his arms around his neck as they made their way back to his room. Ulquiorra eyed the room suspiciously, then turned to the Mod Soul. "We will share the bed?" Nova nodded, and received a grunt of acknowledgement. He felt satisfied at this, knowing that the Arrancar wouldn't fight the arrangement, and led him to the dining room where he lowered the trembling man onto a cushion and went to the adjacent kitchen to learn from Kisuke the preparation of the weak soup.

It was essentially the same as any other stock; cut up the meat, add it and the bones to the pot with enough water to cover, and let it simmer for a while. Only they were using Hollow meat. Jinta came past the kitchen and began to complain about the smell, but Nova decided he was just being whiny. True, the meat did have a peculiar odor, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant; just strong, reflective of the taint of evil which clung to it even in death. He thought that Jinta was probably more in protest of them butchering the small Hollow on the kitchen counter, and using the pots and utensils to do so; a theory which Jinta quickly confirmed by complaining about _that_ as well. Kisuke scolded him. "My my, Jinta… Cifer-san is our guest. You'll have to be more respectful of him and his peculiar eating habits; he can't help it if Hollow are his natural diet."

The boy begrudgingly shut up, and took a helping of the dinner that Tessai had prepared for the rest of them. The others filed past and took their plates to the table, where they all sat and ate in an uncomfortable silence. It was a little awkward, because Ulquiorra's broth would need to simmer for a while before it was ready, so he only sat and watched, because his spirit body would be unable to partake or benefit from the human food the rest of them enjoyed. He watched Nova with particular interest to see what he would do, and smirked slightly as the Mod Soul pulled his mask down under his chin to eat, leaving his mouth and entire face exposed.

Nova was less disturbed by the Arrancar's stare this time. He realized that Ulquiorra was only trying to understand his surroundings, and to weigh the danger in any new situation, which this entire day had been for him. Nova noticed him pull his blanket more tightly around him and shiver a bit. The Mod Soul paused and looked at him, cocking his head, and then stood, leaving more than half of his dinner untouched as he carried the plate to the kitchen, covering it with foil and sticking it inside the fridge. He dumped the pot of stock into the slow cooker and turned it on, so it could cook overnight. Ulquiorra was drained, and would probably pass out in short order, so wouldn't be awake after a few hours when the stock was done cooking. This way, it would be hot and ready for him for breakfast.

Nova pulled his mask back over his face, and returned to the dining room. He bowed goodnight to the others, and then helped Ulquiorra to his feet and supported him as they made their way back to his room. He nearly collapsed on the futon, and Nova was almost pulled off balance on top of him, but caught himself on a knee as they went down together. He assisted the Espada by arranging the blanket over top of him, then sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled off his boots. He was about to remove his hood as well, but hesitated. He usually took it off while he slept, but something about the idea made him a little wary tonight, so he elected to leave it on. He lay down on the outside edge of the bed, placing Ulquiorra between himself and the wall. If the Espada woke up in the night and tried to go somewhere, Nova was positive that he would notice it. He pulled his own blanket up over himself, and settled into his pillow. The sound of slow, even breathing met his ears, and he realized that the poor Espada was, indeed, already out like a light. Nova chuckled softly, and rolled over to watch the Arrancar sleep. His brows were knit and his eyes twitched as he passed through unknown and dark dreams. Nova unconsciously reached his hand up and stroked the raven-black locks of hair from the troubled face. Ulquiorra's expression softened at the brush of Nova's fingertips on his skin, and he gave an exhalation as he stilled, slipping into a deeper and more peaceful, restful slumber.

WWWWWWWWWW

When Nova woke, he was shocked to see the space beside him in the bed was empty. He sat bolt upright, and began to look frantically around, then he spotted Ulquiorra sitting at the head of the bed, leaning against the corner of the room, knees drawn up, staring intently. Nova let out a massive sigh of relief, and flopped back onto the futon.

"Good morning," he murmured, rubbing at his face through his hood, trying to allay the panicked headache that had surged at the first thought of Ulquiorra having gone missing.

"So. You _do _speak," Ulquiorra said blandly.

Nova glanced at him curiously. "Of course."

"You have always been silent, before now. Why do you not speak?"

Nova considered this for a moment. "I don't usually have something to say," he countered, seeming to appease the Arrancar.

"Your hair and eyes are of unusual color," Ulquiorra commented, stretching out his hand to tug at a strand of the bright red hair peeking out from the hood. Nova was embarrassed by the unexpected contact, and reached to pull the zipper closed, but Ulquiorra's fingers gripped the zipper's track firmly. "Don't. I meant no harm by it. Forgive me if I have offended you. You are my host; I ought to have been more considerate. I am unfamiliar with your customs yet."

Nova's face flushed, and he cast his eyes downward, his hand hesitantly retreating from the zipper pull. "I was made this way," he offered in reply to Ulquiorra's original observation.

"The shop keeper," Ulquiorra said, eyes narrowing as though perceiving a menace. Nova nodded in agreement, and Ulquiorra sighed. "You are a created being then, like myself." Nova's eyes widened and he cocked his head inquisitively. "I was transformed from a Vasto Lorde into an Espada by Aizen, using the power of the Hogyoku. You also were created somehow. We are similar to one another, in that regard."

Nova nodded in agreement, stretching and pulling on his boots. "Would you like to get a shower?"

Ulquiorra blinked. "I have only my spirit body now, unless the shop keeper has prepared the gigai he told me of."

"Ah." Nova felt foolish; he had forgotten that the Espada was not in a physical form, and didn't need to wash himself. Nova collected a towel and a change of clothes from a low, dark oak bookshelf near the door, and motioned for Ulquiorra to follow him. He was a little concerned to what degree Urahara considered "staying with him at all times," but he himself needed a shower, and he wasn't about to make the Espada sit in the room while he bathed. That would be more than uncomfortable for the both of them, and just plain unnecessary, in Nova's opinion. Ulquiorra didn't seem dangerous in the least; Nova was sure he could be trusted to stay put for a few minutes while the Mod Soul washed up.

When Ulquiorra stood, Nova saw that his clothing appeared less filthy and damaged than the previous day. Ulquiorra noticed him staring, and nodded. "Yes, my energy is returning so I am strong enough to maintain a better visual appearance. In a few days' time, I should be well enough to hunt for myself."

Nova realized by that comment that Ulquiorra was probably hungry, so he detoured them past the kitchen en route to the shower, and he turned off the slow cooker. He ladled some of the broth out of the pot and into a mug, passing it to Ulquiorra who took it eagerly. The Espada had managed to navigate the halls without much difficulty, but Nova still had heard the occasional scuffle of bare feet stumbling on the floorboards behind him as they had made their way through the back of the Shoten.

Nova poured the remaining broth into a bowl, straining out the meat and bones. Ulquiorra watched with interest, and it gave Nova an idea. He speared a small piece of meat on a fork, and passed it to the other man, whose eyes lit up at the offering. He took a bite, and nodded in approval. Nova then sorted out the flakes of meat, and added them to the bowl of broth. Of course the Arrancar would regain his appetite eventually, Nova realized. The broths would become stews in short order, progressing to roasts probably before he was able to hunt on his own again. Nova balked a little at the idea of watching the Espada kill and eat a living thing, even a semi-undead thing like a Hollow, but he knew the time would come. He shuddered and pushed the gruesome through from his mind.

Placing the bowl into the refrigerator, he spotted another large portion of Hollow, wrapped in plastic with a note taped to it, on which his name had been hastily scribbled. He removed the package and laid it on the counter, proceeding to butcher the thing and place the pieces into the newly-emptied slow cooker. Ulquiorra reached a hand out and retrieved a small piece of the raw meat from the cutting board. Popping it into his mouth and chewing it, he unexpectedly made a retching sound, covering his mouth, eyes wide, and swallowed hard. "Not yet," he said, coughing and shaking his head. Nova chuckled and filled the pot with water, replacing the lid and setting it to cook again before he led him to the bathroom.

"Wait here. I'll be quick," he assured Ulquiorra, who was nursing his mug of broth.

Nova shut the door behind him and hastily stripped out of his dirty clothes, turning on the water and stepping under it. His bright red hair soaked to a dark maroon color, and he scrubbed some shampoo into it, creating a rich lather. The hot water felt good cascading over his lean frame, relaxing his sparse, tight muscles. He was a little stiff from sleeping with another person next to him in the bed, but he knew he'd adjust to it in time. He scoured himself clean and rinsed his hair and skin, then turned off the water, enjoying the lingering steam that had accumulated in the room. He dried with a towel, then fought his snug-fitting clothes on over his damp skin. He stuffed his hood halfway into his back pocket and scrubbed at his hair with a towel, drying it as he opened the door, steam billowing out into the hall.

Ulquiorra had settled on the floor against the wall, and looked up as the door creaked open. Shock registered on his face for a moment, causing Nova to smile boyishly as he continued to towel his damp hair. The Espada was startled at seeing him without his hood on, and doubly so when he realized that the Mod Soul was not disfigured in the slightest. Not a single scar or blemish marred his creamy, pale complexion, and Ulquiorra was transfixed on his smile. It gave him a strange uneasiness in the pit of his stomach, which was strange because it was not entirely unpleasant. He almost enjoyed the sensation, he decided.

"Come on, let's get breakfast." From his vantage, Nova could see that the mug was empty, and assumed the Espada would want a refill. He walked ahead to the kitchen and heard Ulquiorra following behind, his footsteps sounding more sturdy than earlier.

Nova slung his damp towel over his shoulder and busied himself with reheating his leftovers from last night, and warming another mug-full of the broth from the bowl in the fridge, which honestly hadn't had all that much time to cool in the first place. He included some pieces of the cooked meat in the cup this time, and Ulquiorra looked on with satisfaction.

They seated themselves in the dining room, and ate together in the silence that only the early dawn can provide. Bright, clear light shone through the window, and each man was lost in their meal and their own thoughts.

This was not the sort of uncomfortable quiet from dinner the night before; here were two well-acquainted with the silence, and curiously at ease in the company of one another. Nova shut his eyes for a moment and breathed in the deep, penetrating peace that had descended on the Shoten that morning, and let it wash over his soul.

Ulquiorra watched this peculiar exercise with interest. The look of total serenity present on Nova's face caused that uneasy-but-not-unpleasant sensation to rise inexplicably again and coil tightly in his stomach. _Yes indeed, these humans can be very interesting at times,_ he mused to himself.

When he opened his eyes, Nova saw Ulquiorra was staring at him again. He smirked and yanked his hood from his back pocket, tugging it over his mostly-dry hair. He collected their dishes and carried them to the kitchen, washing them up in the sink as Ulquiorra followed automatically behind.

"Why do you wear that mask?" Ulquiorra asked.

Nova chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing."

Ulquiorra cocked his head inquisitively. "I do not wear a mask."

Shaking the water from his plate, Nova set it in the drying rack along with the mug and utensils. "Not a physical one like mine, no. But you don't show your emotions, and that's the same, essentially." He leaned his hip into the sink and crossed his arms, facing the Espada. "I'm kind of shy. I guess it's my way of protecting my heart."

_That word again, _Ulquiorra pondered. "I am a Hollow, I have no heart," he reminded the Mod Soul, touching his fingertips to the edge of the gaping hole that was exposed in his chest by the ragged state of his attire.

Nova scoffed in displeasure at the rebuttal. "Well, a mask if safer, then. It keeps people at a distance."

"Safe?"

The Espada moved near to Nova with startling speed and stood chest to chest with him, bringing his face in close. The Mod Soul could feel his breath rustling the slightly damp hair peeking out the opening of his mask, and those deeply intense and feline eyes searched him. "Safety is an illusion. Does that mask fool you into believing that you are safe around me?" Nova's silence was his only response. "Do not mistake my infirmity for weakness, Mod Soul. I am every bit a dangerous killer."

Nova's heart boomed in his chest at that ruthless tone and feral glare. The closeness of the Espada, combined with his harsh words, was terrifying and thrilling at the same time, although Nova was unable to determine why he still wasn't truly fearful for his wellbeing from Ulquiorra.

"You wouldn't hurt me," he whispered confidently, holding his ground even though he was trembling with something he thought might be exhilaration.

The Espada narrowed his eyes menacingly. "Are you so sure of that?" Nova nodded, feeling for all the world like his breath had been stolen from his very chest. He finally was able to gasp a ragged inhalation into aching lungs as Ulquiorra stood down, turning away. "You are correct," Ulquiorra conceded in a disconcertingly soft tone of voice. He glanced back over his shoulder, internal conflict swirling in those turgid, emerald depths as the two expressionless masks faced one another. "Although I do not know why," he added.

WWWWWWWWWW

Ulquiorra ate a small amount of the meat that day, and finished off the remainder of the broth. The new batch that had been cooking all day got packaged up that evening, and Kisuke brought more meat from his research samples in the freezer in his lab so they could set up yet another round of the soup to cook overnight. Nova was slightly concerned that they were going to burn up the slow cooker at this rate, but it was the handiest appliance for the job.

The Espada had consented to undergoing a barrage of tests that day, and he was fairly exhausted by nightfall. The shop keeper had presented him with the afore mentioned gigai as promised, and it was a perfect replica of him, aside from the absence of the bone-like half-helmet of his broken Hollow mask. Kisuke assisted him into the artificial body.

"It is uncomfortable and restrictive-feeling," Ulquiorra complained, rolling his shoulders. "Is this perhaps the incorrect size?"

"You'll get used to it," Urahara assured him. "You've never worn a gigai before, that's just how they feel in the beginning. Also, this is a reiatsu-masking model, so that as you recover, you won't be drawing attention to yourself. You _do _have an uncommonly high reiatsu, Cifer-san, so as you regain your strength, you'll become a magnet for Hollow and Shinigami alike, without that little modification."

Ulquiorra pursed his lips in irritation, but said nothing. A magnet for Hollow was not an issue; that was the natural order of things, and as it well should be. If Hollow were drawn to him, it would save him the extra expenditure of hunting them down, and expedite his recovery process; but no matter, he decided. He enjoyed the chase all the same, and it would be thrilling to hunt in this new environment and learn its challenges and advantages.

"Nova, you should probably put some vegetables in with that meat, now that he has a gigai to nourish," the shop keeper suggested. Nova nodded and retreated to the kitchen, and Ulquiorra followed. He watched Nova scrub carrots and potatoes, then chop them into bite-sized pieces, along with an onion and some celery, dumping it all into the slow cooker, then sprinkling some seasonings over it all. "This is going to smell amazing in the morning," Nova murmured half to himself as he replaced the lid. Then, he turned to Ulquiorra. "Are you going to shower tonight?"

Ulquiorra seemed shocked. "Should I?" He was mortified for some reason at the idea that perhaps this body had an unpleasant odor, and that it might be offensive to the Mod Soul.

Nova shrugged. "You'll feel better if you do. It'll help you to sleep tonight probably, and also to relax into your gigai. I can see you're still uncomfortable in it."

Ulquiorra nodded his consent, and Nova went to his room to fetch some dark green colored pajama pants, a matching shirt, and a towel for the Espada. Ulquiorra gave a brisk thanks and made his way to the shower.

Nova had been right; the water _did_ feel very relaxing, and Ulquiorra stood under the steaming flow for a while after he had finished the necessary washing of the gigai. Once he had dried and changed into his pajamas, he stepped into the hallway. Nova was leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway, wearing a similar set of pajamas only in a dark blue color. He was still wearing his hood.

"Do you always wear that mask to bed?" Ulquiorra asked, his irritation coming through slightly in his tone. Nova looked away, and the Espada realized that was an embarrassed and unspoken 'No.'

"Take it off," he ordered. Nova's eyes widened, and he stared in shock as Ulquiorra pushed past him on his way to the bedroom. "It looks absurd with your night clothes, anyway. Don't make special accommodations because of me, and certainly not senseless ones such as that. I am sure it is uncomfortable to sleep in." Ulquiorra settled into the bed and watched as Nova appeared several seconds later in the doorway, hood held in his hand. He laid it on the top of the bookcase and paused there for a long moment, his fingers resting on the item as if he were trying to decide if he really wanted to leave it off or not, Ulquiorra thought. There was a deep flush across his porcelain cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

In fact, he _was_ wondering exactly that. He could take the Espada's intense stares while wearing his mask, but with it off, he felt very vulnerable and exposed. With a sigh, he left it on the shelf and switched the light off, laying down in the darkness next to Ulquiorra. He knew that Kisuke had taken the special reiatsu-warming blanket back to his lab, since the Espada had a gigai now, so he pulled the single blanket up over the both of them. It was not long before he felt the blankets trembling.

He reached his hand out and laid it on Ulquiorra's shoulder, and found the Arrancar was shivering. "Are you cold?" Nova asked worriedly.

"Yes," Ulquiorra admitted.

The Mod Soul didn't have another blanket, and rather than go and root around the shop for one, his mind leapt to the immediate solution. Without even thinking twice about it, he moved closely in to the Espada and pulled him against his chest. Ulquiorra stiffened immediately; but within a matter of seconds, he began to sense the increased warmth their two bodies together generated, and relaxed back into the heat offered by the comforting embrace.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra muttered awkwardly.

Nova shifted the drape of his arm over the Espada's chest, and felt a black-nailed hand come to rest over top of his, and remain there.

"No problem."

WWWWWWWWWW


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: The talented Tite Kubo is the owner of Bleach, and all its characters. I am merely borrowing them to tell my story. I own only my plot and ideas. I receive no financial compensation for my writing._**

**_WARNINGS: Mild sexual content (solo)_**

**_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've had a lot going on, and my muses have been especially elusive lately. I hope an extra long chapter makes up for the delay… Please enjoy._**

WWWWWWWWWW

Innocence.

It was the last word in the world that anyone would have thought to apply to one of the Espada, and Kisuke couldn't believe it was the first one that came to mind as he peeked into the bedroom through the shoji door that one of 'the boys' had left slightly ajar.

It was early in the morning, probably around three o'clock by the shop keeper's estimate, and he had gotten up to relieve an over-full bladder. Passing back by Nova's bedroom en route to his own, he noticed the door was not shut flush, and his curiosity got the better of him. He knew they must have been sharing the bed, unless one of them was sleeping on the floor, because he wasn't missing any extra mattresses from the store room. But he was not prepared for what he saw before him.

Ulquiorra lay on his side, facing the wall, and behind him was nestled Nova, pulling the other close against a slender frame with a draping arm. A black nailed hand was laid tenderly upon that arm in acceptance, and the shop keeper smiled and shook his head. _How unexpected, _he mused to himself. He had wondered at their strange interaction that first day, but certainly _this_ pointed to a conclusion which Kisuke had not suspected.

They were perfectly innocent, unknowing of the compromising position they lay in, he realized. They were like two small children, finding a strange, inexplicable comfort in one another, and he was pleased to see it. Nova had seemed unsettled and dissatisfied lately, Kisuke had noticed, though it was more a sense of intuition than by any physical evidence. Seeing these two snuggled in this curious embrace, the shop keeper could only chuckle softly as he continued back to his own bed, wondering what would possibly come of this in the end.

WWWWWWWWWW

When Nova woke, he immediately noticed that Ulquiorra was missing again. He was not in the corner this time, and the alarm that had knotted so tightly in his stomach the morning before was back with a vengeance as he pulled on his boots and sensed around for his AWOL ward.

The reiatsu dampening gigai made it difficult, especially considering his still-weakened state, but Nova was finally able to track him down. He found Ulquiorra standing out in the yard, soaking wet, in the rain.

He watched the Arrancar with a curiosity almost in equal measure of that which the other man was directing toward the weather. His pale face was upturned and he watched the sky as the fat droplets pelted him, pouring off his slick, raven hair. An outstretched hand reached for the falling water, which ran down his arm, dripping from his fingertips and elbow. His shirt was drenched, as were his cotton pajama pants, but the pure, unadulterated wonderment in his eyes caused Nova to pause and just watch this strange ritual occurring before him.

"This is what you call… Rain?"Ulquiorra asked finally, apparently aware of Nova's presence behind him even though the Mod Soul had not announced it.

"Yes."

Ulquiorra was silent for a while, still reveling in the weather. He spoke again at last. "We do not have such a thing in Hueco Mundo. It is magnificent."

Nova felt that it was not so much the rain itself that was magnificent, but rather observing Ulquiorra's reaction to it. The Arrancar was completely enrapt, and there was something remarkably beautiful in it because of his unabashed awe.

Nova finally shook himself, and realized that Ulquiorra would catch his death of cold standing out in the storm like that. He dashed out and grabbed him by his elbow, pulling him under the protection of the porch. "You can't stay out in that," he chastised gently. "You'll get sick. Come on, let's get you into the shower and warmed up."

Ulquiorra looked a little disappointed, but followed Nova back inside, leaving sopping wet footprints as he went. Nova ushered him into the bathroom, and stayed outside the door until he heard the water running. Then, he fetched a change of clothes and a couple of towels, and used one to mop up the mess across the floor. He waited at the bathroom door until he heard the water shut off at last, then he cracked the door and pushed the dry towel through. Ulquiorra didn't take it though. Nova called his name, and shook the towel, but still, no response. He peeked through the crack in the door. Ulquiorra stood on the bath mat, watching the door.

Nova was disturbed by the apparent frailty of the Arrancar's body. The gigai, though well-made, reflected the lingering weakness of his soul. Nova could tell at a glance that the wasted tissue and thin arms were not the usual form of this man. It saddened him to see the Arrancar this way, and part of him wished greatly to see his return to health, and the taught, sleek ripple of healthy, well-muscled flesh. "Why do you not come in and just give me the towel?" Ulquiorra asked.

Nova blushed but complied, trying to avert his eyes. "It's immodest, and unnecessary," he said, handing the towel off as he stood with his back turned. "What were you doing out in the rain anyway?"

"I heard a noise on the roof, and I thought there might be a threat. I went out to investigate," Ulquiorra replied. "It was the rain."

"You know you're not supposed to go out unsupervised," Nova replied, slight irritation creeping into his tone. "You're going to get me in trouble with Urahara-san if he finds out."

A few moments of silence, then Ulquiorra spoke. "I will not do it again." It sounded to Nova every bit as much like an apology as if he'd actually said the words 'I'm sorry.' The response saddened him, and he felt guilty then for restricting the Arrancar's freedom so much, but there was nothing to be done for it. They both had to obey the shop keeper's rules.

Nova hung his head, and passed the clothes to Ulquiorra, mumbling something about getting dressed himself, and left the room.

Ulquiorra stared after the Mod Soul, perplexed. He had agreed to the request; why did Nova not seem pleased? It had been fairly reasonable, as well, considering that it was merely the stipulation placed by the shop keeper, and not a personal rebuke. He pondered why it even mattered to him, while he dressed. The idea that he might have upset Nova somehow without understanding how or why, gave him an uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. This was a different sort of unease than the somewhat pleasant one from before. This made him feel ill, and he wanted to rush after Nova to find out what was upsetting him, if anything, and set it right immediately, but he knew that was illogical. He needed to get dressed first, and he knew he would see Nova in just a few minutes at breakfast together.

He raced through clothing himself, and walked to the kitchen with a quicker pace than usual, driven by something he was unable to quite put his finger on or name. Nova was there already, dressed in his usual attire, mask in place. Ulquiorra made particular note of the mask, because he knew the Mod Soul would have to pull it down to eat. The day before, he had waited until after their silent breakfast with just the two of them to put it on, and Ulquiorra wondered at the significance of Nova putting it on now, what it could be that he felt that he needed to hide or protect himself from.

Nova ladled the stew out of the slow cooker and into separate bowls, one for the Arrancar to have for breakfast, and one larger one to store in the fridge for later. He placed the bowl in cold storage, and retrieved the new package of Hollow meat which Urahara had been religious about leaving out for them. As he began to chop the meat into pieces, Ulquiorra reached again and retrieved a piece of raw meat from the corner of the cutting board. He chewed it thoughtfully, and then closed his eyes, a heavy sigh of satisfaction escaping him. The hairs on the back of Nova's neck stood up at that sound, and it made his skin tingle in a curious way. He stopped cutting and just watched Ulquiorra, who was enjoying the raw meat more than Nova had ever seen him express himself before. That was not to say much, as far as his facial expressions were concerned, but the proximity of the Arrancar to himself allowed him to sense the reiatsu emanating from the being, and it was undoubtedly tainted with a feral sort of pleasure which Nova had never sensed before in anyone.

He was a little disconcerted at how it excited him.

Nova drew a tremulous breath, and wrapped the meat back up. It looked like Ulquiorra was able to handle eating it raw now, even if Nova himself was only questionably able to handle it. He'd have to busy himself in the kitchen while the Arrancar ate his meals from now on he decided, if they were going to cause him to have this strange reaction.

When Ulquiorra's eyes lazily opened, he instantly noticed the flush of embarrassment across the bridge of Nova's nose. _Damn, what is it now? _he wondered to himself, and reached for his bowl. Nova leaned against the counter, head bowed, trembling, waiting for Ulquiorra to do something, it seemed. The Arrancar's nostrils flared at the meekness of the other man, pupils dilating as something deep-seated stirred in him, something which he could only identify as a predatory hunger, woken again in him by the goodness of the raw meat. He wanted to hunt again, and the prey he wanted was Nova. He was conflicted though, because his logical, thinking brain knew there was no nutritious value to be found in the flesh of the Mod Soul, and he had no wish to harm the young man… But some other, less-familiar part of his instinctual mind, stirred at the sight of the blushing, vulnerable individual before him. Ulquiorra retrieved a spoon, and went to the dining room to mull over the strangeness of this, while Nova tried with only partial success to pull himself together and construct some sort of breakfast for himself.

When he finally joined Ulquiorra at the table, he knew the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them was felt on both sides. He didn't understand it, but he took care to keep his distance from Ulquiorra, so as not to brush his elbow while they ate, because he felt sure that would only make things that much worse somehow.

The Arrancar watched with interest as Nova ate his meal with stiff discomfort. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to ask about the moment of sadness earlier in the bathroom, but somehow, he felt like this was not the right time for that. He also wanted to ask directly about the Mod Soul's apparent unease, because he thought perhaps it would provide some insight into his own; but that also, seemed like a poor topic of discussion at the moment. So, he let the uncomfortable silence hang between them for a while, until he thought of something completely different to say.

"I think I will hunt tomorrow or the next day."

The look that Nova gave him then, pursed lips and sidelong glare, with a cool intensity that rivaled even that of Tia Hallibel… It made his breath catch in his throat. He had not expected a look like that from Nova. And had not expected it to stir the deep instincts that were troubling him. He swallowed hard, and asked, "Will you accompany me?"

The Mod Soul's fingers pressed hard into the edge of the table, and his eyes fluttered closed as he drew a staggering breath, giving a slight nod. He couldn't understand what had come over him. This feeling was so strange, and so… Nice. It clouded his thoughts, but he wanted more of it, even though he didn't understand it. He took his unfinished meal to the kitchen and covered the plate, placing it in the refrigerator alongside of the meat, which he could not look at without remembering the response it had brought out in Ulquiorra. He put the slow cooker in the sink and began to wash it, thankful for the distance between himself and the Arrancar at the moment. It helped him to clear his mind a bit.

He needed to figure out what was going on with him. Was he sick? Maybe he'd picked up some strange Hollow virus from living in such close quarters with the Espada. His mind spun, and he didn't even realize when Ulquiorra brought his bowl into the kitchen, placing it into the soapy water and pushing Nova out of the way as he began to wash the dish himself. Nova shivered at the controlling action, and meekly stepped back, eyes searching for something to keep his hands busy, and his mind off this strange sensation that was coiling in the pit of his stomach. He spotted the broom, and began to sweep the floors throughout the entire Shoten, not even concerned anymore about where Ulquiorra was at, just knowing that he couldn't be near him at the moment; it was making him feel insane.

While he was sweeping the porch, Chad and Orihime came up the front path. Nova breathed a sigh of relief. Chad was someone he could trust, and who understood him in a way few others did. He would have to get some time alone to speak with him about this strange development; maybe the other man could shed some light on the subject.

"Oh, good morning, Nova!" Orihime sang brightly. It was the weekend, and when they were caught up on their homework, Orihime and Chad often came by the shop to visit everyone there.

"Good morning," Nova replied, bowing politely. He had just opened his mouth to warn them of the new house guest, when Ulquiorra stepped out on the porch. The eyes of the two humans widened in shock and fear, and they froze for a moment, unsure of what they were seeing.

"Good morning," Ulquiorra said briskly, because he realized something was expected of him, but he wasn't sure what.

The humans turned to Nova, who stepped in front of the Arrancar protectively, in case they should decide to try to attack him. "He's staying with us. He's not an enemy," he blurted out, hastily trying to offer some kind of short explanation for the Espada's presence. The dumbfounded stares of his friends caused him to chuckle. He turned over his shoulder. "Can you go put the kettle on?" Nova asked, and Ulquiorra nodded in compliance.

The Mod Soul offered a short explanation on the porch, and then invited them inside for some tea to sit down and explain it in more detail. Chad and Orihime were speechless, which made it that much easier for Nova, because his nervousness was making him uncharacteristically talkative. He explained about finding Ulquiorra on the steps, and how with Aizen defeated, he had nowhere to go, but was free to chose his own destiny now. The others listened and Nova winced inwardly as he explained the stipulation that the shop keeper had put on them, for Nova to keep a constant watch on Ulquiorra. It seemed unfair, somehow, Nova felt. It's not as if Ulquiorra was a child, needing to be monitored at all times. He should be allowed some privacy, if he wished it.

When he finished, they all glanced at Ulquiorra, who was sitting quietly beside Nova, sipping his own tea. He kept his eyes down, not feeling it was necessary to acknowledge these people any further at the moment.

"Well, I think it's great!" Orihime chirped. This caught Ulquiorra's attention, and he sought her face for an explanation of those strange words. "Everybody deserves a second chance, right?" she reasoned, smiling. "And now you have a chance to find out more about humans!"

Ulquiorra realized she was referencing the moments before his death, when he had commented that he was just starting to find humans interesting. It was true; he had all the time in the world now to learn more about the subjects of his intense curiosity, although glancing at Nova, he wondered silently if the precise focus of his preoccupation had not shifted a bit in the past few days.

"Chad was planning to go on a walk with you, so I can sit with Ulquiorra for a while, if that's ok," Orihime offered, and Nova considered the proposition very seriously. As long as _somebody _was watching the Espada, he reasoned, Urahara should be alright with that. And besides; of _any _of them, Orihime was probably the most well-acquainted with Ulquiorra, from all the time he spent as her caretaker in Hueco Mundo. Nova wondered slightly at what sort of dynamic was there between them, but the woman seemed just fine in his presence, and so Nova nodded in agreement, and followed Chad out of the shop.

Ulquiorra watched silently as Nova left him. He was shocked at the Mod Soul's trust in him. The Espada knew that he could easily have snapped the onna's neck and killed her, and yet the thought hadn't even seemed to cross Nova's mind. The onna, he knew, was trusting to a flaw. He expected as much from her, even though he had no intention to harm her. It was as Nova had said on the porch; he was not their enemy. He had no motives now.

"So, how has your visit in the World of the Living been so far?"

His emerald eyes fixed on her, and he realized with some displeasure that he would be forced to make small-talk with her until Nova returned. "It has been adequate," he said, sipping his tea.

"You look thinner than when I last saw you," Orihime observed. "Are you well?"

Ulquiorra had just heard Nova explain most of this to the two of them, but he said, "I am still weakened. I will likely begin to hunt again tomorrow or the next day. I will regain my strength from that."

"Oh, that's right." She giggled, apparently having had her memory jogged. "So are you getting along well with Nova?"

Ulquiorra paused at this. What should he say? They were not specifically entangled in discord, but it was certain by this morning's events that there was something strange going on between the two of them. He weighed his words, selecting them carefully so as not to show too much to the woman, but still, he wanted answers if she was able to provide them. "He is agreeable enough, but has been acting strange this morning." He figured it was better to focus on concrete observations, instead of the unsure mix of instinct and sensation he was experiencing himself.

"Oh? How so?"

Ulquiorra began listing the symptoms. "He seemed displeased when I gave him the answer he required of me, and he put his mask on this morning before breakfast. I believe he was trying to hide something. He is distancing himself from me, and is more silent than usual. His face reddens, and he seemed very uncomfortable at my eating some raw meat this morning."

Orihime listened, an amused twinkle in her eye. "I see. And how did that make you feel?"

_Damn. _He had been trying to shift the focus off himself, but the onna had cut to the core of the matter. He struggled, trying to find the words to put to the soupy, unfamiliar mess of indistinct sensations. "Uneasy. I did not like it that it was unclear to me, what the thing upsetting him was. I wished to resolve it, but the opportunity has not presented. It is unpleasant, knowing that he is distressed because of something I may have said or done."

Orihime chuckled, much to Ulquiorra's annoyance. He didn't understand what was humorous in any of what he had said. "And this bothers you so much because you can't see it," she stated, a knowing grin on her face.

"Of course," he snapped, then realized his irritation was showing and he drew a breath to calm himself. "If you have an understanding of this, I ask that you make it plain to me."

She reached out two fingers, and pointed them close to his sternum. "I think you already know the answer. Though you won't find it if you rip open your chest." She raised the fingers and touched them between his eyes, and a gesture that gave him a disturbing sense of déjà vu. "Or split open your skull."

The weight of her words and their full significance settled on him then as she withdrew her hand, and his eyes grew distant as the realization came. He looked sharply up at her, glaring intensely, but with something that looked for all the world to her like pain and confusion swirling in the depths of those jade eyes. "…Heart?" he asked hesitantly.

She beamed at him. "You could call it that, yes."

He looked away, scorn overtaking his face. "Impossible," he barked. "I am incapable of such a thing."

Orihime leaned in, her voice soft. "You were incapable of regenerating your organs, too, and yet here you are."

Ulquiorra's mind spun in dizzying circles. What she said made no sense, but everything he had come to glimpse of 'the heart' during his time with her, and at his moment of death, pointed to that exact explanation.

"The heart and the mind are irreconcilable," she offered, seeing his turmoil. "If that's what you're really experiencing, you'll have to set your logic aside, and learn to feel, and to listen to your heart."

He pursed his lips, irritated. He hadn't asked for any of this, just somewhere safe to recover. "This is unexpected, and unwelcomed," he said, the evenness of his tone returning as he wrested control of himself forcibly away from the uneasy sensations which he was now able to call by their rightful names; feelings and emotions.

"That's love for you," she sighed wistfully with a giggle.

His sharp glare pierced her. "Love?" The distain in his voice was evident.

"Well, sure. I did say that 'heart' was _one _thing you could call it. Love is another. But there are different types of love. There's love between friends, and romantic love, and…"

Her voice droned senselessly on as his mind shut completely down, and began to chant that one word over and over and over, the incomprehensibility of it growing by the second. _Love. Love. Love._

How could such a thing be feasible? He had no heart. But what she had said was true; he had regenerated his organs, when he wasn't supposed to have been able to. Maybe it was possible that he was capable of love. But that would mean…

His eyes widened and he gaped at her. "It cannot…"

"And why not?" Orihime chuckled, cutting him off. "You two have a lot in common, I'm sure. Don't be so dead set against it in your mind. What does your heart tell you, when you listen to that?"

"I do not know how to listen to the heart," Ulquiorra said. This whole line of conversation was making him very uneasy, and he wished to stop speaking about it immediately.

Orihime sat back, a somewhat smug smile on her face. "Alright, I won't push the issue. But when you start to figure it out, don't fight it. It won't make any sense to your mind, but that's how the heart is. And it'll make you happy, in the end." She took a sip of her tea. "So, did any of the other Espada survive the war?"

Ulquiorra sighed, never so relieved to have someone change the subject.

WWWWWWWWWW

Chad and Nova sat on the edge of the platform that surrounded the water tower, legs dangling down through the railing. It was sort of 'their place,' where they went to just sit and watch the world go by together. It was peaceful up there, and they could just enjoy the silent company of one another as they observed the people and cars below like ants.

"You seem anxious," Chad said unexpectedly, breaking their unspoken agreement of mutual silence in this place.

It was true, though; Nova was twitchy and troubled. He nodded, and Chad let the silence press down, gathering weight until it became too unbearable for Nova and he began to blurt out his worries, unsure suddenly if he would ever _stop_ talking. "It's Ulquiorra. Thing have gotten weird between us. Tense. He makes me feel strange, but I'm not afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt me, he's even told me as much, but even he himself said he didn't know why. I feel like I'm losing my mind, and my stomach is all twisted up. He can see straight into my soul I think sometimes, it's like he can read my face through my hood. He's different and exciting, and I want to be around him, but I can't be near him because since this morning… Something changed. It's making me crazy. He asked me to go hunting with him, maybe tomorrow, and…" Nova choked, shaking his head. "Just the thought of watching him, so wild and…" He sighed, trying to reign in the quivering that had overtaken his limbs and settled in his chest. "What's wrong with me, Chad?"

His companion had been watching him this entire time, very somber. When he was sure Nova was finally done with his excessive outpouring of nervous blathering, Chad spoke. "Has Urahara ever had 'The Talk' with you?" Nova's blank stare was answer enough. Chad sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "This is the kind of thing that your dad should be telling you about, but you don't have one. Urahara is the next closest thing, but… I get the feeling that you wouldn't go to him with this." Nova looked down and blushed in confirmation of the observation.

So, they sat up there into the late morning, and Chad explained 'the birds and the bees' to Nova, who listened intently. Once they were in the thick of it, Nova was very thankful indeed that it was his trusted friend Chad explaining it all, and not the perverted shop keeper. The conversation was difficult enough, even for the two close friends, especially when Chad had to go into the clarification of "men and women" versus "men and other men," which Nova noticed he seemed especially embarrassed about for some reason. He kept his interrupting questions to a minimum, and when Chad finally got to the end of his explaining, he gave a heavy sigh. They sat in silence for a while, and Nova let the information sink in.

"Do you really think I'm falling for him, like that?" Nova finally asked.

Chad shrugged. "It sounds like it. Time will tell."

Nova was nervous of the next question, because of what the answer might be, but he finally gathered the courage to blurt it out, because he had to know the answer. "Do you think he could…" And then he lost his momentum, because the possibility of the answer was just too terrifying.

"I don't know," Chad replied, guessing well enough where he was going with his unfinished query. "Time will tell."

They were silent for the rest of their time up there. The wind blew, carrying the scent of the rain from that morning, and Nova closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Ulquiorra, dripping wet in the yard, flickered across his memory, and he gave a wan smile. It was probably hopeless, he realized, to fall like that for an Espada. But there was definitely something about him that set him apart, that made him more interesting than anyone Nova had met to date. The intensity of his sharp green eyes, and the creamy pallor of his alabaster skin… There was something undeniably exotic, even feral, about Ulquiorra, and it made Nova's heart race.

But how could a creature with no heart ever feel the same?

WWWWWWWWWW

Chad and Nova were in no hurry to make it back to the shop. Their quiet stroll back was more of a walking meditation for Nova, and he mulled over the intricacies and complications of the situation. The information which Chad had shared had been intended to enlighten and educate, and instead, had seemed merely to stir up more questions for the befuddled Mod Soul.

As they finally stepped back onto the path leading up to the Shoten, Nova's hand caught Chad's elbow. His friend paused, and gave him a curious look. He waited patiently as he watched Nova struggling for words. "What… what do I do now?" His eyes were pleading.

Chad gave a slight smirk of sympathetic pity. "You'll have to figure it out between the two of you," was all he said before her turned away, walking up the stairs and entering the building.

Far from the sort of answer Nova was hoping for, he sighed at the vague and unhelpful reply. As he stepped glumly up on the porch, Ulquiorra met him in the doorway. Those intense eyes pinned the Mod Soul, and he squirmed nervously. It bothered him how much he enjoyed that sense of being dominated by this rare and powerful being.

Truth be told, Ulquiorra found he had developed some perverse sort of gratification from pressing Nova slightly from time to time, and causing him to writhe. The Arrancar realized how illogical this was, and so attributed it to the "Heart," and this so-called "love" which Orihime had insisted that he was developing toward Nova. While it was true that he was appreciative of the hospitality shown to him by the young man, and he enjoyed his company over that of anyone else he had found to date, he questioned how far, if at all, his feelings went beyond that. Was it really possible that he held something akin to affection toward the Mod Soul? Ulquiorra wasn't even sure he was capable of such an emotion.

The Espada looked Nova over. Certainly he was pleasing to the eye, with his slender, sparsely muscled frame, and his porcelain complexion. His pale green eyes and shock of flame-red hair were in comely contrast to one another, and they stirred that predatory instinct again in him. _No, not predatory, _he thought. _This is something different. It is wanting. Could it be… Desire?_ No sooner had the rogue idea skipped irreverently through his mind, than a particular autonomic response confirmed the idea to him, and he turned away, slightly embarrassed. Ulquiorra was in no way ignorant of things of a sexual nature, but they had never been a part of his reality before now.

"Welcome back."

Nova was shocked by the greeting, and froze in place. He was even more shocked when Ulquiorra cast a backward glance over his left shoulder, and softly confessed, "I missed your company."

Nova's knees weakened, and he laid a hand on one of the porch columns for support. How was that possible? Surely he meant something else by that, than the conclusion that Nova's mind had jumped to, he reasoned. But the look in those feline eyes conveyed loneliness; the sort which can only be assuaged by a person possessing a deeper, unspoken understanding of one's soul. There was also the briefest flicker of something more…

Desire?

Maybe.

WWWWWWWWWW

He had been dangerously honest with Nova, Ulquiorra decided. It was unlike him to say such things as he did upon the Mod Soul's return, but he felt they were true. The onna had been somewhat disconcerting in her observations, touching too closely to things which made him uncomfortable, even if he had truly been seeking answers of that nature from her. Her company, while informative, was no match for the easy comfort he felt around Nova.

Even with the awkwardness that had arisen between the two of them, Ulquiorra still preferred the silent presence of Nova over that of any of the others.

Dinner that evening brought its own, unique brand of unease.

While the others sat around the table, Ulquiorra stood out of sight in the kitchen, ripping into raw flesh with bare teeth. He was well aware of the social impropriety of his obligate carnivorous diet, and he chose to remain where he would be the least disruption to the others enjoying their own meal.

Poor Nova, however, was driven to utter distraction by the mere knowledge of it, and finally couldn't manage to pay attention to his own meal. He excused himself and took his plate to the kitchen, intending to package it up for later.

Ulquiorra looked up sharply at the unexpected intrusion, defensive, as if he'd been caught in the act of something he might be reprimanded for. When he saw it was Nova however, his face softened slightly. He set the meat on a plate, and waited respectfully for Nova to get the remainder of his meal put away and to leave before continuing. He well knew how disturbing his food was to the others, and had no desire to bother anyone with it.

But instead of heading to the shower like usual, Nova lingered.

"I would like to finish my meal," Ulquiorra said, trying to tactfully usher the Mod Soul off without seeming rude. He knew Nova seemed to be the worst affected by watching him eat, and he didn't wish to upset him.

Nova bowed his head, but glanced up at Ulquiorra from behind the shaggy red bangs that escaped the opening of his hood. "I'd like to watch," Nova said softly, "If that's alright with you."

Ulquiorra was shocked, but perversely pleased by the unusual request. "Does it not make you ill to observe?"

Nova opened his mouth, but then shut it again, shaking his head in the negative. It didn't sicken him, really; more like thrilled him, in a way he wasn't really able to explain, or tolerate for long periods of time. But he was saddened by Ulquiorra's seeming self-imposed shunning, and didn't want him to feel so isolated while he ate his meal apart from the others.

Ulquiorra picked the meat back up and bit into it, tearing off a piece with his teeth. He chewed throughtfully, eyes never leaving Nova's face all the while. The Mod Soul was enrapt, and Ulquiorra could hear the racing of his pulse with his keen, preternatural hearing, enhanced by his quickly returning powers. Nova had neglected to pull his mask back up over his mouth after his meal, and the Espada watched his lips part slightly as he drew a staggered breath, mesmerized.

After swallowing his bit, Ulquiorra spoke. "I think that tomorrow, I would very much enjoy attempting to hunt. Will you accompany me?"

The Espada had expected the response, somehow. The shallow, rapid breathing. The pupils dilating. Nova's hand scrabbled behind him at the edge of the counter, trying to find something to grab onto, to ground himself. "Uh, yeah," he said, pulling his mask back up finally, eyes distant. "No problem." He began to back out of the room. "I'm… Going to go take my shower now."

He watched Nova retreat, and smirked to himself as he vanished from sight. He could smell it now, unsure how he could have missed it before; the faint, musky scent of pheromones permeating the room. He knew none of the humans would have noticed it, but even in his Gigai, his heightened abilities sensed these subtle changes on an almost animalistic level. _So, _Ulquiorra mused, continuing his meal at last. _He is attracted to me. Or, at the very least, aroused by me. And at what? Watching me eat raw meat, of all the strange things. What an unusual and intriguing young man he is…_

WWWWWWWWWW

Nova closed the door behind him and slid down against it, finally feeling like he was able to breathe, out from beneath the penetrating gaze of Ulquiorra. He yanked his mask off, and let his head thud dully back against the wood. _Damn, but he makes me feel so… _He didn't finish the thought, but realized the front of his pants were straining uncomfortably, and rubbed at the bulge, shivering with the enjoyable sensation. He quickly pulled himself to his feet and undressed, stepping into the warm spray of the shower.

He tried so hard to turn his mind off as he washed away the day's sweat and dirt, but it continued to wander back to those green, feline eyes, just as much as his hands wandered body, finding their way finally to something that was distracting enough for a few moments to jolt him out of his musings. With one forearm against the wall to help him keep his balance, he leaned forward and let the steaming water fall over his body as he stroked himself. This was nothing new to him; but before, it had always been simply a pleasurably enjoyable pastime. Never before had someone caused him to become so worked up, he had to go and spend some of his frustration in this way to settle himself.

He gave quiet little gasps, increasing in intensity as he neared his climax. When he came finally with a soft whimper, green eyes and raven black locks flashed through his mind. Resting his head against his forearm, he gave a heavy sigh.

What was the Espada doing to him?

WWWWWWWWWW

When Nova retired to him room that evening, Ulquiorra was already changed into his pajamas, and lying in bed. He cracked an eye, and Nova shut the light off just an instant after the Espada spotted the fact that Nova was wearing his hood to bed again. Ulquiorra smirked slightly in the darkness, sure he knew the reason tonight for the additional garment. He could smell it on him, even through the scent of the soap, and he had sensed the distinct flare of reiatsu that he recognized oh-so-well. Having roomed near such libidinous Espada as Hallibel and Grimmjow however, that telltale sign had usually been far less muffled, and usually accompanied by high volume vocalizations.

_All this over a little meat, _Ulquiorra mused as Nova slid silently into the bed alongside of him. _Whatever will he do tomorrow, when he has to watch me hunt? The poor fellow is like to come undone… _This amused and excited Ulquiorra and he sighed, settling into a light, dozing slumber.

Nova was distraught. He felt a little embarrassed, knowing that he'd just been secretly pleasuring himself with thoughts of the Espada skipping through his mind, but he still desired further closeness with him. Lying on his back as he was though, there was no possibility of cuddling up to Ulquiorra in a cozy spooning position. And, unlike the previous night, that position might not be as welcomed, Nova knew, as it was not driven by the necessity for remedying the sudden problem of his coldness.

Nova's hand felt gently around the mattress between them, searching for the solution, and Ulquiorra was promptly startled out of his drifting off by the sensation of fingers threading into his own.

The physical feeling itself was not so unusual, but it was more the muddled emotions that stirred up as a result of the action, that Ulquiorra wasn't quite sure what to do with. His mind skipped back earlier in the day, to his conversation with Orihime. _You'll have to set your logic aside, and learn to feel, and to listen to your heart…_ Not entirely confident in the task, he nevertheless tried to follow her advice, and 'listen to his heart.'

He felt a very irrational part of his self that drew enjoyment from the contact, and decided that must be the 'heart.' So, he allowed the touch, because it was enjoyable in a fashion.

And then, he squeezed the hand in his lightly, because that's what seemed to be the right thing to do.

WWWWWWWWWW

**_A/N: Okay, so, if anyone didn't get this, the two of them were basically going through a super accelerated version of puberty, triggered by each other. Or, maybe more accurately, something more like early signs of 'coming into season,' because I do work a lot of Alpha/Beta dynamics with my Arrancar pairings, as anyone who's ever read any of my HallibelxGrimmjow stuff would know, even though this is a separate AU from what I'll call my Resolution!'verse._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: The talented Tite Kubo is the owner of Bleach, and all its characters. I am merely borrowing them to tell my story. I own only my plot and ideas. I receive no financial compensation for my writing._**

**_WARNINGS: Mild sexual situations, wet dreams, voyeurism, bloodplay-ish situation, graphic violence/gore, food(?) porn, Dom/sub, language._**

**_A/N: Back to my favorite pairing… I love to work on this piece. Things will get a little more intense now. I have listed a warning of "food(?) porn," because Nova accompanies Ulquiorra on his hunt, and, well… If you've been following up to this point, you know how Nova feels about watching Ulquiorra eat raw meat. Much less hot, bleeding raw meat…_**

WWWWWWWWWW

Nova woke to see Ulquiorra lying next to him. This would have been a relief, for once, except for the fact that his eyes were open, and he was scrutinizing the Mod Soul intensely. Nova's own eyes widened, and he rolled away from Ulquiorra, drawing his knees up a bit. "Good morning," he said softly.

"Good morning," Ulquiorra replied, still burning holes in the back of his head with his penetrating gaze. They lay like that for a while, and finally Ulquiorra got up and collected a clean change of clothes and a towel, and went silently off to the shower.

Nova sighed in relief, and flopped onto his back with embarrassment, the cause of it suddenly painfully visible as the blanket was tented above his midsection. He felt the cooling of moisture on the front of his pajama pants, and realized in horror that he must have had a wet dream sometime this morning. He didn't clearly recall the details, but the embarrassment of considering that Ulquiorra might have seen or heard something… It was unthinkable. He threw back the blanket, cursing, and did his best to clean himself up without the aid of a shower or a sink, then changed into something that wasn't soiled, pitching the damp pants into the laundry basket, thankful that if Ulquiorra _had _seen or heard something, that at least he'd had the decency to not mention it.

Ulquiorra _had _in fact seen or heard something. Quite a lot of both in fact, and then some. And he was having some difficulty with the fact that he could not _un-_hear or see those things. He'd been woken by the turbulent lashing of Nova's reiatsu as he slept, soon followed by the familiar scent of pheromones, and slight dreaming whimpers and moans that sent shivers though the Espada's body, stilling his breath as he observed the passionate expressions that chased across Nova's face. Winces that bordered on pain, except for the distinctively pleasurable vocalizations he was uttering, driving Ulquiorra insane, trapped as he was beside him in the bed. He wanted to get up and escape this torment of watching the Mod Soul in the clutches of such an obviously personal dream, and was just about to risk the chance of waking him, when he'd heard something that had rocked his world to its foundations.

Amidst the indistinguishable groans and grunts, one word came out as clear as a bell.

One name, actually. Uttered in a breathy, lusty whisper that made Ulquiorra himself go half hard at the sound of his own name spilling across those lips in such a tone of voice. There could be no doubting it now, he realized; the Mod Soul wanted him, even if he was unable to speak his feelings when awake.

The only question that remained was: did Ulquiorra feel the same? It was a question he wasn't ready to answer yet, though. Certainly he was aroused at times by this individual, but he sensed there was more to all this than mere carnal desire, and Ulquiorra wasn't about to show his hand until he grasped the other half of the equation more fully. Maybe in the hunt today, something would be revealed.

Ulquiorra showered quickly, and then dressed. He knew he would have to get out of this bulky gigai in order to hunt, and hoped that Nova knew an easy method, because he didn't have the slightest clue where to begin.

Toweling his hair dry as he went to the kitchen, he saw that Nova was already washing his plate, having eaten an extremely light breakfast. He turned to Ulquiorra. "Are you going to eat here, or did you want to hunt first thing?"

"Hunt," Ulquiorra said, watching Nova for a reaction. It was much more subtle and controlled this time, though the astute Arrancar picked up on the little signs easily all the same.

"Alright, come with me." Nova led the curious Ulquiorra to the front of the shop and searched the shelves for a particular item. Finding what he was looking for, he carefully lifted a single black fingerless glove and slipped his hand into it. "Gokon tekko," Nova stated, as if that phrase meant anything at all to Ulquiorra, who just shrugged and shook his head in confusion. He understood instantly though as Nova slammed the gloved hand into his chest and clean through it, pushing the soul from his gigai as the artificial body collapsed to the floor in a heap. Ulquiorra inspected himself, nodding in approval of the method as Nova carefully stripped off the glove and returned it to the shelf of the store. "Ready?" he asked, tightening the straps on his backpack.

"Do you think you can keep up?" Ulquiorra asked, and Nova felt almost as if the Espada was taunting him. One glance revealed that, while still thin, the Arrancar before him was worlds stronger than the fragile being he'd found unconscious and ragged on the stairs just days before.

"No problem," Nova asserted, narrowing his eyes in challenge as the Arrancar burst into motion. He surprisingly didn't have much difficulty at all keeping pace with Ulquiorra, though he knew that if he'd used his _sonido,_ there would have been little chance, since Nova was not trained in the Shinigami art of _shunpo._

A few paces behind him, Nova watched the magnificent spectacle of Ulquiorra in motion, the ease with which he leapt atop obstacles, roof-running and crossing the gaps between buildings with such practiced grace and poise. They came rather quickly to the edge of town, and Ulquiorra paused, kneeling. Nova was about to ask him what he was doing, when the Espada held up a hand for silence. "_Pesquisa._ Sensing for any Hollow nearby," he offered, and Nova nodded, understanding. Ulquiorra seemed to listen intently, and then turned sharply toward the trees beyond the last houses at the edge of town, and exploded back into motion again, Nova struggling to keep up this time as the Espada was now using short bursts of _sonido_ to catch up to the quarry he had in his sights.

In a clearing just beyond the tree line, they found what they were looking for; a smallish Hollow, about the size and shape of a large dog, with very long, sharp claws, and a barbed tail. Ulquiorra motioned for Nova to keep back, and approached the creature, circling like a wrestler, looking for an opening. The Hollow growled and hissed, backing away, realizing it was much weaker than the being before it, and instead, decided to make a break for it.

Unfortunately, the creature went directly for Nova, perhaps hoping that attacking Ulquiorra's companion would distract him long enough for the Hollow to make a clean getaway. Nova stepped back, trying quickly to charge his teleportation ability to redirect the Hollow away from him, knowing he was no match for the monster's speed. It slashed at him with its long claws and he held his hands out in front of his body in self defense.

Ulquiorra came from the side, shouldering into the smaller creature, grabbing its head and snapping its neck with a deafening _crack_. The Hollow fell limply at his feet, and Ulquiorra gave it a soft kick with the toe of his shoe, just to be sure it was dead.

"Oi, what the…"

Ulquiorra glanced up to spot a Shinigami near the opposite edge of the clearing, zanupakto drawn. Clearly, he had been on the trail of the same Hollow, only Ulquiorra had gotten to it first. The bright orange hair identified the young man as none other than the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper. He gripped the hilt of his ridiculously large sword and steadied his stance, eyes narrowing. "Ulquiorra? But, how…"

"I am no threat to you, Ichigo Kurosaki," the Espada proclaimed, stepping protectively over his kill, as if the Shinigami might decide to try and take it from him. "I am merely hunting. I am supervised," he added, indicating Nova behind him at the tree line. "I am minding my own business. Be on your way. If you have any questions, address them to the shop keeper. Now if you will excuse me, my meal is getting cold."

He watched as Ichigo wavered, then put his sword away. "Alright, I think I'll do just that," he said with a hint of skepticism, as if perhaps this was some clever ploy to deceive him. He gave a final glance to the dead Hollow at Ulquiorra's feet and shuddered at the prospect of anyone eating such a reprehensible thing, but shook his head and moved on, presumably on his way to the Urahara Shoten, to verify this information independently with the shop keeper, as suggested.

Ulquiorra turned and glanced at Nova, who was holding his wrist tight, staring intently at his left hand. Ulquiorra came over quickly, and his concerns were confirmed when he saw that the Hollow's slashing claws had made contact with Nova's palm. His glove was fairly soaked in blood, and his brow furrowed in silent anguish.

The Espada gave an annoyed _tsk_, and reached for the glove, gently tugging it off to inspect the wound better. Nova hissed in pain, but allowed Ulquiorra to remove the ruined garment. He took the Mod Soul's hand in his own and inspected it carefully. "This is very deep, and you are bleeding quite a lot," Ulquiorra observed, lips tight in thought. He glanced up toward the town, as if judging the distance to the shoten, and then glanced back at the dead Hollow nearby in the grass, considering the fact that his meal was getting colder by the moment.

Nova watched as Ulquiorra did the unthinkable; he licked the Mod Soul's palm. Nova made a choking sound and tried to pull away in horror, but Ulquiorra just gave him a withering glare, gripping his wrist all the tighter with both hands.

The Mod Soul quivered breathlessly as Ulquiorra continued to lap at the deep wound, his hot, wet tongue dragging sensually across the ragged flesh. Nova struggled, trying to fight the autonomic response that was rising in him. Ulquiorra noted the half-lidded eyes and the flush coloring across Nova's nose, and smirked to himself. A response hadn't been his intention, but he was enjoying it nevertheless. He reduced the speed of his motions, dragging painstakingly slowly over the wound, working up a mouthful of spit at one point and drooling it into Nova's palm, working it into the flesh with his tongue. Nova shivered bodily, and made stifled sounds that reminded Ulquiorra all too much of this early morning's prior events.

As Nova looked on, helpless beneath the Arrancar's ministrations, his attention piqued. Was it just his imagination, or did it seem that the wound was a little smaller, perhaps less ragged around the perimeter? He watched with amazement as, within a matter of minutes, the raw edges of the laceration knit themselves back together, leaving only unbroken, pale flesh. Ulquiorra made a final pass with his tongue, then straightened, licking his lips to catch any errant spittle that might be clinging ungracefully there. Nova clenched and unclenched his fist, wiggling his fingers, testing his hand. It felt completely normal.

"Is it satisfactory?" Ulquiorra asked, watching the range of motion exercises.

"More than so, thank you," Nova replied, staring intently at the Espada. "How did you…"

"Instant regeneration," Ulquiorra said, cutting him off. "It is one of my specific skills, uncommon among those Arrancar of my power level. The power extends to my bodily fluids, including my blood and saliva, though I thought it might be rather uncouth of me to bleed all over you."

Nova felt that the Arrancar might be attempting to make a joke, but he wasn't quite sure. He watched Ulquiorra go over to the corpse of the Hollow and crouch down over it, then pause, and look to Nova, who settled on the ground and leaned against a tree. "You may not wish to watch. This will be rather more gruesome than what you saw in the kitchen at the shoten."

He nodded in acknowledgement, but Nova could not bring himself to look away. Ulquiora waited a moment and then, seeing that Nova wanted to watch after all, shrugged and gave a faint smirk as he leaned into the Hollow and sank his teeth into the belly of the beast, tearing the dark flesh. Blood pooled quickly under the body as he continued to rip chunks of skin and sinew from the side of the creature, opening a wide hole. Then, pushing his sleeves up, he reached into the body cavity, rooting around. He seemed to find what he was looking for, but paused, eyeing Nova severely. "Remove your hood," he commanded.

"Whuh…?" Nova shook himself a little out of his enthrallment, confused by the request.

"I said, remove your hood," Ulquiorra repeated.

"But… Why?"

The Arrancar's eyes narrowed, and his lips pressed into a tight line. Very softly, almost inaudibly, he whispered, "I wish to see your face. Now remove the hood. Do not make me ask again."

Nova's pulse quickened, as did his breath, but he obeyed, tugging the hood off.

Ulquiorra hummed in approval and the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly. He then twisted his arm firmly, a wet snapping noise was to be heard, followed by the squelching of organs displacing as Ulquiorra withdrew his hand, revealing his prize; the heart of the dead Hollow. He regarded it briefly, speaking to Nova as he did so. "It is said that Hollow have no heart, but that is not strictly true. How, after all, does a living thing survive without the means to circulate its lifeblood through its body?" He gave a sidelong glance at the Mod Soul, who was watching, enrapt, mouth slightly agape. "The heart that is missing is the theoretical heart, the emotional heart, the portion which, in humans, is capable of love." He bit into the organ, blood running down his chin, tissue ripping, and he chewed thoughtfully, mouth closed, watching Nova.

For the first time, Nova seemed almost unaware of Ulquiorra's eyes on him. He was caught in a nearly hypnotic trance, leaning forward, watching Ulquiorra consuming the heart with a strange combination of curiosity and arousal. When he had finished the heart, he reached into the cavity of the creature again, and felt around until he again located his objective, and pressed a second hand into the opening to wrench it loose, withdrawing the dark, slick liver of the Hollow. "The liver is high in nutrients, it will accelerate my healing," he mentioned, as though he were teaching some weird sort of biology class. He paused, and held it toward Nova. "Would you… like to try some?"

Nova stopped breathing then. His world spun around him. Had he just heard that correctly? Did Ulquiorra offer to share his kill? Nova wasn't sure, but he somehow felt this was very significant and unusual, and so he swallowed hard and nodded, not wanting to offend.

Ulquiorra gave a slight chuckle, sending a prickling sensation up Nova's spine. "Come here then," Ulquiorra whispered, a tone that Nova thought bordered on sensual while still remaining commanding, and the Mod Soul obeyed without a thought, crawling across the short distance to kneel at his side. Ulquiorra held the liver toward Nova, and the Mod Soul hesitated momentarily, looking back and forth from the bloody organ to Ulquiorra's face. The Espada leaned close to his ear, and whispered, "It cannot harm you, Nova. It is only meat. Take a bite."

Nova nodded numbly, and obeyed, leaning in and closing his lips around the offering, teeth tearing, chewing as the metallic flavor filled his mouth. Ulquiorra hummed again in approval, his breath hot and puffing on Nova's ear. "Well done, Nova," he whispered, and a shiver of delight ran through the Mod Soul at the words of praise. Ulquiorra sat back finally, and tore into the liver himself, finishing the rest of it in short order. Nova finally felt like he could breathe again once Ulquiorra backed off a little, out of his immediate space, though they were still close enough to be rubbing elbows now and again.

He couldn't explain it, but the Espada's intensity gave him a sense of calm wellbeing, and something like tunnel-vision, strangely enough. He trusted Ulquiorra implicitly, and knew the Arrancar would never wish to harm him. It was a little overwhelming, admittedly, but it was a wonderful experience, all the same.

Ulquiorra regarded the glassy-eyed Mod Soul at his side as he was finishing his meal. He seemed to be almost in some sort of blissful torpor, Ulquiorra noted, and thought that was first of all very peculiar, and secondly, incredibly arousing. _How is he so placid and compliant? _he wondered, followed by, _How far would his obedience go? _Ulquiorra decided he was very much stimulated by the idea of testing the Mod Soul's obedience, playing the part of the benevolent master to this seductively submissive and beautiful young man, who, whether he knew it or not, was incredibly eager to be dominated.

When Ulquiorra had eaten his fill, he stood to go, but it was clear that Nova was still blissed-out, and not participating fully in reality at this point. Ulquiorra smirked, somehow pleased by this, and looked around, listening. He heard running water somewhere nearby, so stood and hoisted the slender man into his arms, moving with _sonido_ to bring them to the side of a river. Ulquiorra carefully lay Nova along the grassy bank, and turned to wash the dried blood from his arms and face in the cold, swift-flowing water. Then, cupping his hands, he collected some of the water, and brought it to Nova's lips.

The Mod Soul seemed to come back a little at this point, from wherever he was drifting, at least enough to eagerly drink the water offered to him, several times over. He then sighed, satisfied, and lay back in the grass, but began to shiver a little. Ulquiorra grew concerned at this, and collected him back up in his arms, using _sonido_ to return them to the shoten, where Ulquiorra settled Nova in his bed, covering him in the blanket. The Espada moved to stand, but Nova reached out with an air of desperation, babbling something incoherent. It was clear that he was delusional, but just as clear to Ulquiorra that he was in distress, and wanted him to stay.

He shushed the Mod Soul, and wrapped the blanket around him, climbing behind him, leaning against the wall as he pulled Nova into his lap, embracing him. Nova let out a soft sigh and melted into Ulquiorra, drifting again in and out of that seeming-delirious half-sleep, and the Espada considered his predicament.

Everything about this was completely illogical… But it felt so pleasant, and so _right._ Ulquiorra wasn't sure if this had anything to do with 'heart,' or 'love,' but as he regarded the magnificently beautiful young man in his arms, brushing red hair out of his eyes, he felt a sense of loyalty, and a deep desire to protect him from harm, at any cost.

WWWWWWWWWW

They must have laid like that for a couple of hours, Ulquiorra just holding Nova while the Mod Soul drifted between wakefulness and slumber, sometimes murmuring nonsensical things or giggling to himself as he snuggled comfortably into the Espada. Ulquiorra wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he just knew he should remain with Nova until he came back around.

That happened in the worst possible way.

Ulquiorra noticed that the playful murmurings and giggling had transformed into sniffling and weeping, which quickly became uncontrolled sobs. He took Nova by the chin and tipped his face up, and suddenly, his eyes came into sharp focus on the Arrancar, still out of his gigai, and the look that crossed his face was something that crushed Ulquiorra in the deepest part of him.

Sheer terror.

Nova scrambled to escape, panicked and irrational, but Ulquiorra held him tightly, his compact muscles finding no trouble, easily restraining the lean and lanky Mod Soul. He leaned in close to Nova's ear, whispering soft assurances of comfort, trying to calm him, which eventually, did seem to take. Nova turned and buried his face in Ulquiorra's uniform, tears soaking into the soft linen as he clutched fistfuls of the cloth in his clenched fingers.

He finally calmed, and sat up a bit, looking around. When he realized his questionable and somewhat compromising position, he gently pushed back. Ulquiorra eyed him, but he seemed to be perfectly alert and aware at this point, not panicked and disoriented any longer, and so he released him, still watching carefully. Nova raised a hand to the side of his head. "Where… Where am I?"

"You room, at the Shoten," Ulquiorra replied.

Nova looked around, confused. "We were hunting… I mean, _you _were hunting, but I was there, and…" He shook his head. "What happened?"

"I could ask you much the same thing," Ulquiorra stated. "Tell me, are you prone to seizures, or epileptic fits of any kind?"

Nova's eyes widened in shock, and he sat back on his heels. "What? No! I mean, not that I know of… Did I hit my head or something?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, and he regarded Nova somewhat suspiciously. "What do you remember?"

Nova stared off to his right, thinking. "We were in the forest. My hand got cut…" He looked down at his palm, then embarrassed horror washed over his face, and he held his hand to his chest. "You…"

Ulquiorra nodded and gestured dismissively. "Yes. Go on."

"Kurosaki showed up, then left. You told me to…" His hand shot to his face. "Where's my hood?"

"In your pocket," Ulquiorra told him. "Please, continue."

Nova shook his head. "I think I remember eating something… And then, I was here."

"You lost a lot of time, between those points," Ulquiorra observed. "Where did you go? You were not present, you seemed to be…" He fumbled for the correct term, and finally settled on, "…'Elsewhere.'"

Nova's face reddened a bit, and he gave a dreamy smile, his vision going soft and distant. "I… I'm not sure. Somewhere nice. Safe. I knew I was safe." He shrugged, and looked down shyly. "You brought me back here, didn't you? You took care of me."

"Yes."

They sat in silence for several minutes, Nova seemingly remembering the 'nice' place he had gone away to, and Ulquiorra pondering the strangeness of it all, until then Nova blurted out something that made his face redden even further.

"Would you… Hold me? Please…"

Ulquiorra sighed, and Nova looked up sharply, saddened, thinking that he'd made the Espada exasperated with his silly request. But he saw quite the opposite in his eyes. There was satisfaction there; a pleased, welcoming, comforting softness, and Ulquiorra opened his arms, spreading the blanket. "Of course. Come."

Nova choked a little, a tear slipping down his cheek, and he crawled across the futon, into the open arms that closed around him, wrapping him in warmth and pure contentment. Nova sank into the cradling embrace, a few tears slipping down his cheeks and a ragged breath hitching in his chest as Ulquiorra's thumb wiped at the wetness. "Shhh," Ulquiorra said, leaning low over the Mod Soul. "Do not weep. You are safe here. I will not allow any harm to befall you. You are under my protection from now on. Do you understand this?"

Nova shuddered, and nodded, nestling closer. A deep fulfillment washed over him, and he whimpered with pitiful pleasure as Ulquiorra began to stroke his hair. He looked up, brows furrowed. "I'm supposed to be the one watching over you though."

"We will watch over one another," Ulquiorra clarified. "Care for each other. Once my strength has returned fully, I will be the stronger of us. And I will protect you."

"Is this because you feel you're indebted to me, for saving your life?" Nova asked, sadness in his tone. He didn't want that to be the reason. This was all so wonderful, but if that was the only cause for it all, it ruined everything, made it all seem worthless somehow.

"No," Ulquiorra said firmly. "I do not claim to understand the 'heart,' or 'love,' but I want to protect you, because I do not wish you to know harm. The smile on your face, brings me a satisfaction in the core of my being which I have never known. To see you in fear, or pain, shatters me in that deep place. Perhaps one such as myself is not capable of love, but this much, at least, I have to offer you."

Nova nodded, understanding, and buried his face in Ulquiorra's chest.

WWWWWWWWWW

Around noon, the two managed to disentangle themselves and retrieved Ulquiorra's gigai from behind the counter, where Ururu had managed to drag it somehow. They then went to the kitchen so Nova could make himself some lunch. Ulquiorra claimed to still be full from his hunt, but suggested that he might wish to go out again after everyone else had already taken their dinner, closer to dusk. Nova was somewhat leery of this idea after the strange occurrences the first time, but a few words of comforting assurance from Ulquiorra were all that was needed to set him at ease.

The Espada was surprised at how quickly Nova was coerced. He observed him carefully this time, and offered him gentle words to allay his concerns, and watched as that calmness came over Nova, reminiscent of the more severe form of torpor from the hunt that morning. _He seems so subdued,_ Ulquiorra thought to himself, and then a shocking thought struck him. _Exactly that, _he realized. _Submissive. Surrendered to my Dominance. _Ulquiorra was deeply pleased by this discovery, though he kept it to himself for the time being, and began testing it in small ways throughout the remainder of the day.

Nova was easily pressed to give right-of-way in confined spaces, Ulquiorra found, such as the kitchen or the hallways, though this was something he had already somewhat known. For this, only his presence was needed, and a severe look, and the Mod Soul shrank a bit, yielding by minimizing the space he occupied, pressing against a wall or a counter until Ulquiorra had passed.

Some time before dinner, they were lounging idly on the couch, both doing some light, recreational reading, when a thought occurred to Ulquiorra. "Nova?" The Mod Soul pressed his book to his chest, looking up with an attentive, eager look in his eye. "Would you be so kind as to make us some tea?"

"No problem," Nova replied and instantly stood, slipping his bookmark into place and laying the book on the end table. Ulquiorra reached out and touched his hand as he went past, and Nova paused, turning back to look.

"Thank you, Nova," Ulquiorra said, sure to impart a weight to the way in which he said the words, testing the response.

Nova gasped a little, eyelids fluttering, a red blush coloring the bridge of his nose, and he cast his gaze to the side and downward. "No problem," he whispered, very nearly inaudibly, and Ulquiorra withdrew his touch as Nova continued to the kitchen, leaving behind the slightest, musky scent of pheromones.

_He is eager to serve, _Ulquiorra considered, and wondered how else he could accommodate this strange pleasure they shared of him being dominant, and Nova submitting.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Nova was feeling a bit rattled and giddy as he prepared the tea. He'd been wondering all evening if Ulquiorra was angry with him for some reason, if he'd done something wrong, or perhaps he was upset about the strange 'episode' from the hunt this morning, and Nova's strange need to be comforted. At nearly every turn, it seemed like he was in Ulquiorra's way, constantly trying to accommodate him by moving aside.

But the 'thank you' just now… Nova shuddered, placing his hands flat on the counter to steady himself, breathing with intentionally slow inhalations to will his racing heart to return to a more regular pace. That made it all worth it, every scathing glare and severe look all afternoon, redeemed by those three little words, "Thank you, Nova."

He had pleased him. This impossibly cold and seemingly self-sufficient individual, who needed nothing and no one, least of all a babysitter, much less one who seemed to be constantly in the way… He had managed to please him. And with this realization, the peace he was becoming so familiar with lately crept over him, bathing his soul in quiet and calm. It brought him joy to no end, that he had found a way to be of some service to Ulquiorra, even in some inconsequential manner, such as making him tea. Nova smiled behind his mask and closed his eyes, sighing in satisfaction.

_This, _he thought as the kettle heated, _this is the meaning and purpose I have been searching for. The equal, who sees me for who I truly am, not as 'less-than,' who can appreciate my service, and to whom I can offer myself, pledge loyalty, and strive to please._

When the tea had finished brewing, Nova brought the tray with cups, saucers, and some crackers and cookies, and set it on the couch. He then kneeled on the floor and poured cups for both him and Ulquiorra, who watched this process with keen interest. He wasn't sure if Nova was aware of what he had just done or not, but he had put himself in a position more like that of a servant, head lower than the master's, pouring the tea.

Ulquiorra locked eyes with Nova when he turned to hand him his tea, taking it without breaking the contact, and asked, "Nova, would you remove your hood?"

He balked at this, and Ulquiorra understood why. Nova hid behind the hood, it gave him a sense of protection. But at this moment, Ulquiorra wanted to see him laid bare, vulnerable, every expression readable. Ulquiorra smirked slightly at his hesitation, but knew exactly how to coerce him to his will. He slid off the couch and crouched beside the now-quivering Mod Soul, and whispered in his ear, "I wish to see your face, Nova. Remove the hood."

Just the right balance of sternness and velvet, and off the hood came. "Well done, Nova," Ulquiorra murmured, lips barely brushing his ear, causing Nova to stifle a whimper and gasp, slumping in tingling bliss. _So simple, and yet so satisfying,_ Ulquiorra thought, standing and seating himself again on the couch, crossing his leg so the slight swell of his own erection would not be as immediately evident as Nova's was. The Mod Soul continued to kneel, panting somewhat, pulling himself back together as the Espada sipped his tea. "Join me on the couch," Ulquiorra said, neither a request nor a demand, but more an offer, perhaps. Nova nodded numbly and rose, taking a seat and lifting his tea cup from the tray, sipping at it.

Ulquiorra turned his head sharply when some motion caught his eye. The shop keeper was standing in the doorway, watching them with a peculiar expression. Ulquiorra had been so focused on Nova, he hadn't even sensed Urahara come up. Who knew how long he'd been standing there, watching their strange interaction, but something about the look on his face told Ulquiorra; long enough.

"What are you boys up to?" Kisuke asked, his choice of words betraying more suspicion than his tone, which he somehow managed to keep remarkably casual and unassumingly conversational.

Nova snapped out of his daze and looked up with a 'deer-in-the-headlights' expression, realizing for the first time that there was someone else in the room.

"Having tea," Ulquiorra replied simply. "Will you join us?"

The sharp grey eyes of the shop keeper narrowed incrementally. "Not tonight, no, but thank you. I will take tea with you both tomorrow, however, after you return from hunting."

"We would enjoy that," Ulquiorra replied cordially, and Nova nodded in agreement.

Kisuke glanced back and forth between the two of them a final time, and then nodded and turned, leaving them alone again in the room.

After finishing their tea, and later dinner, Ulquiorra went out in the waning light of dusk to hunt, Nova on his heels. He was not as successful tonight though as he'd been earlier that day, and he wished regretfully that he'd brought the remains of the other Hollow back to the Shoten, to butcher for storage, for such a case as this. There was still Hollow stew though in the refrigerator, he recalled, and knew he would have to settle for that, making a mental note to never waste a kill like that again, but then recalling that he'd had more important priorities at that time. He chalked it up to experience, and they returned to the Shoten.

There had been silence between them since taking tea together. Not the uncomfortable kind, as there had been in days past, but rather the easy, familiar sort of silence of mutual understanding, the kind that words could not do justice to.

After getting back into his gigai and eating, Ulquiorra went to the shower. When he realized that he'd forgotten his pajamas and towel, he decided to test the submissiveness of Nova one final time for the night. "Nova?" he called, sensing the Mod Soul was waiting just outside the bathroom door.

The door cracked slightly, enough to let in the reply of, "Yes?"

"Would you bring me a towel, and pajamas?"

"No problem." The door shut, and a few minutes later, reopened as a hand clutching the requested items was thrust through.

Ulquiorra addressed him in the calm, commanding tone that he knew seemed to melt the man to his every whim. "I asked if you would bring them to me."

The door slid slowly open, and Nova entered, eyes downcast, breath quick and shallow. He came right to Ulquiorra's side, and handed him the things. "Here," he breathed.

"Thank you, Nova." The whispered reply was nearly enough to make the Mod Soul come unglued completely. Ulquiorra could see the crinkle at the corner of his eyes that gave away his pleased smile, and he nodded, and turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

Ulquiorra wondered if perhaps he'd pushed a bit too far this time, but Nova had seemed agreeably responsive, so he brushed it aside. But when he stepped out of the bathroom, the hallway was empty, and his stomach fell. _I did push him too far, _Ulquiorra thought somewhat regretfully. He turned and went to the sitting room, curling up on the couch, resolving to give Nova the space he so obviously needed at the moment, but also to set things straight with him first thing in the morning.

About half an hour later, Nova was wondering what had happened to Ulquiorra. _Surely he hasn't been in the shower all this time? _he wondered. He had come to bed to wait for him, but he had never come. Nova got up and checked the bathroom, but it was empty and dark. He began to quietly search the Shoten, and came at last to the doorway of the sitting room, seeing Ulquiorra curled up, fast asleep on the couch. _Why did he not come to bed? _Nova wondered. _Is he upset with me over something?_

WWWWWWWWWW

Some time later that night, Ulquiorra woke, feeling chilled, and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder, snuggling back down into the couch. _Wait… Blanket? _He sat up in shock, realizing that, at some point in the night, someone had brought him a blanket, and had covered him up.

It was only a moment more before he spotted the responsible party, curled up on the floor next to the couch, barely covered himself in the other half of the blanket. Ulquiorra sat up, shaking his head in disbelief of the Mod Soul's loyalty. He stroked the soft, red hair, and Nova leaned sleepily into his hand, making pleased sighs.

Ulquiorra crouched over him, taking him by the elbow. "Nova," he called softly, barely rousing the drowsy man. "Come to bed."

Nova looked around in confusion, eyes fixing finally on Ulquiorra, and he gave a sloppy, half-drunk-looking smile and a nod. Ulquiorra took Nova's arm over his shoulder, and guided him back to his own room, lowering him gently to the bed and then climbing in beside him, pulling the blanket over the both of them. Nova rolled onto his side, away from Ulquiorra, back out again that quickly. Ulquiorra sighed in sleepy satisfaction and nestled up to Nova, spooning against him, arm around his chest, pulling the Mod Soul tight against him. He buried his face in the soft red hair, inhaling the scent deeply. Nova sighed blissfully, and leaned back into the comforting embrace as they both drifted back to sleep.

WWWWWWWWWW

**_A/N: I got stuck really badly on this chapter about halfway through, and I'd like to thank my good friend Higekimaru for his most excellent counsel, and for listening to my whining. You're a gem, dear, and I'm so glad to call you my friend. (He's also a really great author, you should check out his work and leave him a nice review, right after you're done with mine! ;-)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER: The talented Tite Kubo is the owner of Bleach, and all its characters. I am merely borrowing them to tell my story. I own only my plot and ideas. I receive no financial compensation for my writing._**

**_WARNINGS: Mildly sexual situations, bloodplay-ish situation, graphic violence/gore, food(?) porn, Dom/sub,URST (Unresolved Sexual Tension), language._**

**_A/N: To Rini Yamori: I hope this chapter is what you had in mind when you made your 'special request.' I hadn't planned this scene, but I thank you for the suggestion, because it helped me to draw things out some more still between my boys. I'm enjoying their unraveling altogether too much, I think._**

WWWWWWWWWW

Nova woke in the most comforting embrace he had ever known. The safety and peace he felt ran soul-deep, and he sighed, closing his eyes and resting in the moment. He felt Ulquiorra stir behind him, and pull Nova against him in his sleep. The Mod Soul was a little shocked to feel something firm jutting into his backside, but then smirked shyly, making no attempt to move away. Even for an unexpected erection pressing into him, he didn't want to move away from this gentle contentment. Truth be told, the thought of it was half giving him one of his own, and he drew his knees up to hide it a bit.

Ulquiorra stirred, gave a gasp, and began to shift away, but Nova's hand caught his, holding it tight. "Please," he whispered, almost inaudibly, causing Ulquiorra to abort his escape attempt in order to hear the softly spoken words over the rustling of the bedclothes. "Stay."

Ulquiorra sighed, relaxing into the mattress again, though sliding his hips back slightly. Nova was disappointed by the loss of the sensation, which initially had been startling, but had quickly become quite intensely enjoyable, and he shifted again into the Espada, reaching his hand back and resting it on his hip, stilling him. "Please," Nova repeated, almost pleading, "Stay."

Ulquiorra let out an airy chuckle, and nestled into his companion, head against the back of Nova's, breathing on the back of his neck. He watched as the skin prickled there, standing up on end from the stimulation of the breath, and Ulquiorra leaned in, resting his nose just behind Nova's ear, gently nuzzling against it.

The noise that left Nova's mouth was unintelligible as speech, but its intent was clear enough as an expression of pleasure. Ulquiorra smirked slightly, intrigued by this, and rather enjoying himself the response the contact was causing. He gave a hot, slow exhalation to the place, and felt Nova shudder under his ministrations and arch his back, squirming in that way that Ulquiorra delighted in so much.

Nova moved to roll away. "I should… Shower… You need to hunt…" His words were airy, barely strung together into coherent thought, and cut off abruptly when Ulquiorra's hand closed firmly around his wrist. _Very _firmly. Nova made a choking sound, and turned his head back to look at the Espada.

Ulquiorra's pupils looked nearly blown, they were so dilated. He leaned in close to Nova's ear, and in a scorching breath he whispered in a reprimanding tone, "No. Stay."

Nova moaned and craned his neck, eyes rolling back in his head, feeling electricity sparking across his back, his breath catching in his chest, coming shallow and erratic. Ulquiorra smirked, drawing his arm around the Mod Soul's chest, pulling him tightly back against him, still restraining his wrist. He nuzzled Nova's ear more, relishing the little whimpers that the simple action elicited. His tongue snaked out and ran across the back edge, drawing a low moan from Nova, who bucked his hips slightly, then relaxed into the mattress, panting. "What… What are you… Going to do?"

"Whatever I choose," Ulquiorra murmured, tongue exploring the convoluted folds of Nova's ear as the Mod Soul whined piteously. Ulquiorra paused and felt the quivering of Nova's strained body in his embrace. "Unless you wish me to stop."

Nova made another unintelligible noise, but shook his head, so Ulquiorra smirked faintly again, and continued, now working his tongue down Nova's neck, teeth grazing as the Mod Soul pressed back into him frantically, almost delirious. Ulquiorra bit him lightly and Nova cried out in ecstasy, tears slipping down his face to dampen his pillow. He was overwhelmed. He felt as though is heart would burst out his chest. He thought he was probably going to die any second now, from it all just being too much for his brain to process.

And then, quite suddenly, it stopped. Ulquiorra pulled back, planting a soft kiss on the Mod Soul's neck, then just lay still. His hand released Nova's wrist and came up to stroke his hair tenderly, in the most soothing way. Nova's hitching breaths began to calm eventually, and he melted again into the comforting embrace.

"Are you alright?"

The question had roused him out of a light, dreamless slumber he had drifted into without having realized it. He moaned affirmatively, and then his mouth fell into synch with his brain, and he gave a murmured reply of, "Yeah," while he struggled a bit to make sense of it all. He rolled over to face Ulquiorra, who watched him with that usual detached curiosity of his. "Why?" was all Nova was able to get out, his thoughts still feeling scrambled.

"You were enjoying it?" The question was met with a choking sound, and Nova blushed furiously, glancing downward and away in response. Ulquiorra nodded. "Then that was reason enough, was it not?"

Nova looked up at him, searching the green, feline eyes. It felt like the answer was yes, but somehow, it seemed there was something more there he wasn't grasping fully.

Ulquiorra's hand fell to Nova's cheek, and he stroked the soft plane there, reaching up and running fingers through that red hair as well, drawing a black-nailed fingertip down his jaw. "You enjoy being commanded," the Espada whispered in a distant, observational manner. "Being controlled. I, on my part, enjoy fulfilling the dominant portion of that. It is a pleasant arrangement then, in this way, between us."

Nova pulled back a little. What was he saying? This strange interaction was just some sort of 'arrangement' to him? Wasn't there something more to it? Didn't it make him feel the way that Nova felt?

Ulquiorra could read the apprehensions on the Mod Soul's face, and he moved swiftly to put them to rest. In a flash of motion too quick for Nova to follow, he found himself flat on his back, straddled, arms pinned above his head. Ulquiorra leaned in closely, nose to nose with Nova for a moment, watching the doubt and fear flicker in his pale green eyes, crushing the Espada painfully. He lowered his head slowly alongside of Nova, covering him in the comforting press of his body, resting his head on the pillow, mouth next to Nova's ear. He pressed his hips into Nova gently, grinding his still-hard erection into Nova's. "Do not doubt the pleasure I experience from this," Ulquiorra admitted, feeling Nova's body tremble and slacken submissively beneath him. "It is as much as your own."

Nova nodded, breathless. He wanted more- things he had never considered before- but Ulquiorra lay still until he finally rolled off, turning away. "Go. Shower," he said severely, seeming to Nova to be in some kind of emotional pain. He wanted to reach out and comfort the Espada in some way, but didn't want to be too forward.

In the end, the desire to comfort won out over his instinct to follow the direction, and he lay back down, putting his arm over Ulquiorra's chest, holding him tightly. He felt the Espada stiffen in protest, but Nova pressed his hand to Ulquiorra's chest, fingertips very gently stroking there, over the place where his Hollow hole would be located. This seemed to soothe him, and he sighed, leaning back into the embrace.

They lay this way for some time, and finally Ulquiorra patted Nova's hand and sat himself up. "I _do _need to hunt today," he asserted. "Perhaps you will wish to shower after?"

Nova nodded, realizing the prudence in this. He might get sweaty chasing after Ulquiorra, and would need to clean up. He didn't want to be a stinky, sweaty mess for their tea with Urahara. He was dreading that somewhat, feeling a churning feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew there was something the shop keeper wished to address, and while Nova wasn't entirely sure what it was, he had a sinking suspicion that it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

He ducked into the shop and grabbed one of the gokkon tekko from the shelf, returning to his room. He pulled it on and looked to Ulquiorra. "Ready?"

With a nod, Ulquiorra felt the gigai fall away from him. The sensation of it was always pleasing to him, and he felt as though he were not so confined, that he could finally breathe again. He stood, glancing back at the gigai lying in the bed, looking for all the world like a corpse. It was a little eerie, truth be told. Ulquiorra looked up at Nova. "I will wait outside for you," he said, referencing the fact that Nova still had not changed out of his pajamas yet, and headed toward the front yard of the shoten.

Nova was not more than a few minutes behind him, stretching his shoulders as he came onto the porch, limbering up to keep pace with the fleet-footed Espada. He gave a silent nod and burst into motion behind Ulquiorra, who took off at the signal, eager to expend some of the energy he had pent up from their little encounter this morning. He was distracted, not as focused as usual on his surroundings, preoccupied with remembering the events from earlier, so when a Hollow leapt out in front of him and slashed at him, it landed claws directly on his chest before he snapped to full awareness.

Hands moved decisively, the _crack _of a broken neck ringing out, and the thing fell dead all the same, but Ulquiorra was a bit shaken. He stood over the creature, trembling slightly and panting, more from shock than from actual exertion. Nova was at his side in another moment, and gasped at the torn and bloodied front of Ulquiorra's uniform. The chest of the garment hung in ragged shreds, revealing his Hollow hole as well as the number 'four' tattoo on his left pectoral, which had just been missed getting grazed by the deep gashes that ran across his chest on a diagonal.

Nova reached out a tentative bare hand and ran a finger near the slashes, stopping at the edge of the hole. Ulquiorra made a sound, something a little breathy and squeaky, and Nova looked up in shock, afraid he'd hurt the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra stood stock still, breathing labored, eyes fixed on the finger that was paused so delicately on the edge of the large hole in his chest. Nova smirked a little, and slid his finger along the edge of the hole, eliciting a pleasured hiss from Ulquiorra, who staggered slightly, gasping, and went down on one knee. Nova knelt beside him on the empty rooftop, high above the city, surrounded by nothing but sky.

The Hollow that lay dead nearby was erased from both their minds as Nova's hand again reached for Ulquiorra's chest, fingers brushing the ragged wounds, which were already beginning to close. He stopped again at the rim of the hole, and watched Ulquiorra's breathing become shallow and erratic again, his eyelids flutter, then he fixed Nova with a defiant look, almost daring him to go on.

Nova's fingertips gently slid around the edges of the perfect circle in the center of the Espada's sternum. Ulquiorra leaned back on his elbows, stretching one leg in front of himself, and tipped his head back, pursing his lips, eyes closed, brow furrowed as he struggled to make sense of the miasma of emotion that flooded through him with the physical sensation.

A shudder passed through him as he felt fingers exploring the ridges of his bone helmet, even while the other hand continued its slow probing around the edges of the hole. Fingernails scratched experimentally at the hard surface of his broken Hollow mask, causing him to twitch and tremble. The fingers worked their way across the helm, stroking the bone, fondling the base of the horn, then creeping toward the tip. From Ulquiorra's response, Nova was able to discern that not only was the entire bone mask incredibly sensitive, but it seemed to increase in intensity as he neared the tip of the horn. Panting, Ulquiorra opened his eyes, glaring at Nova ferociously, expression dripping with hunger.

The look worn by the Mod Soul took him off guard, though. There was a softness, almost a pleading there, that seemed to beg, _Let me gift you in return with pleasure. _Ulquiorra sighed in relaxation and lay back against the tile of the rooftop, closing his eyes again, his response being all the more permission Nova needed to continue.

A strangled cry tore itself from the depths of his being as Ulquiorra felt something completely sublime and foreign to him. His eyes shot open and he realized Nova, who had removed his mask, was leaning low over his chest. _He is… Licking? Licking my Hollow hole? _He gave a choking sob, writhing breathlessly beneath the probing tongue as it explored the edges of the hole, black nails clawing in futility at the tile of the rooftop as he drowned in a sea of ecstasy.

He finally collected himself enough to give a husky order of, "Enough…" Nova sat back, smiling in a way which Ulquiorra was unable to quite determine as being either shyly demure, or slyly coy. There was a bit of blood on his lips from the healing wounds, and Ulquiorra watched him, panting, trying to put himself back together. That had been… Unexpected, to say the least. Quiet, submissive Nova, taking the lead like that… Ulquiorra could honestly admit to himself that he'd enjoyed it, as well. Not what he'd want all the time, but as a change of pace… He looked the Mod Soul over. "There is blood on your lips," Ulquiorra told him, voice shaking more than he realized it would. Nova's hand reached for his mouth, but Ulquiorra caught his wrist, yanking him down toward him. Nova was caught off balance and sprawled forward, gasping, catching himself on an outstretched palm, hovering over Ulquiorra, face to face.

The Espada reached his free hand up and tangled his fingers in Nova's hair, fisting tightly against his scalp, moving his head exactly where he wanted it. Ulquiorra opened his mouth and stretched out his tongue, swiping it against Nova's blood smeared lips, which parted in a gasp. Nova quivered, body struggling to remain upright as all his muscles felt like jelly. When Ulquiorra had finished, he pulled Nova's head away, releasing him and sitting up. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither of them looking at the other, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Ulquiorra stood. "I need to get this back to the shoten and butcher it before more time passes," he said softly, indicating the Hollow, and Nova nodded. Ulquiorra lifted the Hollow by its back legs, slinging it over his shoulders like some kind of demonic backpack, and began the trek back to the shop, Nova following a few steps behind.

The silence was a little different today. It had a slight unease to it, which felt almost more like an air of unfulfilled longing, combined with a wistful reminiscing. Ulquiorra glanced back occasionally at Nova, who still had not put his hood back on. He was grinning dreamily, fingers pressed to his lips, adrift in whatever ideas were ambling so pleasantly through his head as to plaster that placid smile on his face.

Back at the shoten, Ulquiorra deposited the Hollow around back. He knew the average customer wouldn't be able to see him butchering the creature, but also that most of the customers to the shoten were not to be considered 'average' by any measure of the word, and he would just as soon do the messy job out of sight. Nova had followed him, slightly checked-out of reality again. "Nova," Ulquiorra called, snapping the Mod Soul out of his trance. "Will you shower while I deal with this?"

"Oh… Yeah," he replied absently, and ambled inside.

Ulquiorra found a length of rope hanging on the porch and tied it around the Hollow's back feet, tossing the free end over the low-hanging branch of a tree, and hoisted the thing aloft. He then reached to his side, where his sword materialized. He hadn't needed it lately, and so he hadn't found cause to call it forth, but it would be immensely helpful in butchering the Hollow.

Unlike a Shinigami's zanupakto, the sword of an Espada would not purify the soul of a Hollow or send it to the next realm. His sword, like his uniform, was a manifestation of himself, and his inherent power. He touched the ragged, bloodied strips of fabric that hung from the front of his robe and snorted in displeasure. He was still fairly weak, as evidenced his nearly non-existent _hierro_, the hardened layer of _reiryoku _which normally would have covered his skin in an invisible protective shield strong enough to deflect a Shinigami zanupakto bare-handed, let alone the claws of a low-level Hollow such as this. He drew his sword and slashed it scornfully across the throat of the beast, watching the dark blood splashing out onto the hard-packed dirt. The thought flitted though his mind that perhaps he should have used a basin of some sort to have collected the blood, along with the guts, but most of the blood was on the ground already, just a slow drizzle coming now, so he shrugged and went into the house to find some plastic from the kitchen to wrap the meat, and a few sacks to carry it all in.

He supposed that either the guts would dissolve on their own by morning, or maybe some lesser Hollow would come sniffing around to scavenge them. Thinking better of it then, he lowered the creature and slit its belly, packaging up the guts as well. Maybe he could lay a trap with them later, he decided.

He made quick work of the carcass, leaving not much left other than the mask and claws and some skin by the end of half an hour. He ate the heart while he worked, as well as the liver, preferring those fresh over frozen. He placed all of the wrapped meat into the sacks, and hauled it inside the shoten to the shop keeper's laboratory, placing the bags in the chest freezer there. He didn't want anyone to make the mistake of pulling _his_ dinner out of the kitchen freezer, and preparing it for themselves.

Ulquiorra went to the bedroom and climbed back into his gigai, then went looking for Nova, who he was quite sure would be out of the shower by now.

WWWWWWWWWW

As Nova stepped out of the shower, he realized someone was in the bathroom with him. Assuming it was Ulquiorra, he pulled the towel over himself modestly and turned to realize he was wrong.

Very wrong.

"Drop the towel," Urahara ordered, eyes narrow and deadly serious. Nova gulped, panic stricken, only clutching the towel tighter at the shop keeper's words. Kisuke frowned, crossing his arms. "I need to inspect your gigai. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Nova shook his head in mute terror, and Urahara sighed, lifting his cane. "Suit yourself," he said as he pushed the tip of it against Nova's chest.

Blackness.

The next thing he knew, he felt fingers in his mouth and he coughed as his Soul Candy Pill was forced back down his throat. The shop keeper withdrew his hand, shaking his head. "Honestly. That could have been easier. It's not like you even had anything to hide, Nova." He stood and went to the door. "Get dressed, and come to the sitting room to have tea with the rest of us."

Nova sat alone, shaking on the bathroom floor for quite some time. He held the towel over himself, and felt the hot sting of tears threatening at his eyes. _What the hell was that all about?_ he though angrily to himself. _And why do I feel so violated?_

Sniffling to himself in quiet rage, he finally put his clothes on and pulled his hood over his damp hair, then wrapped his arms protectively around his midsection, as if that could change anything that had just transpired, and went out into the sitting room where Urahara, Tessai, and Ulquiorra were already seated around the table.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed the instant Nova walked in the room. Behind a curtain of damp red bangs, he could read something disturbing in his averted eyes, and his closed body language. Nova came to the table and kneeled beside Ulquiorra silently, closing his eyes as though in pain.

"What has he done to you?" Ulquiorra hissed, enraged, but Nova only shook his head. The Arrancar pinned the shop keeper beneath the wrath of his emerald glare. "What have to done to him?" he demanded, louder than he'd intended. Urahara regarded the pair from behind his fan, under the shadow of his bucket hat. Ulquiorra brought his fist down on the table. "Damn you!" he shouted, then realized he was completely out of control and drew a deep breath, calming himself. He gave Kisuke a cutting look, still waiting for his answer.

Urahara glanced at Tessai, who gave him a small nod. He folded his fan, holding it in his fists, clasped together in front of him on the table. "How have you two been spending your nights?" the shop keeper asked surreptitiously.

"Sleeping," Ulquiorra snapped tersely. "Again, I demand to know what you did to him?"

Kisuke scrutinized the boys, and cleared his throat. "You two are playing a dangerous game," he warned, and the room went silent. Nova looked up, confused, and Kisuke caught his gaze. "Do you still have the ability to say no, Nova?"

Nova's pale green eyes widened, and he glanced at Ulquiorra, who looked just as perplexed as Nova did, but Urahara reached across the table with his fan and turned Nova's face back toward him. "Don't look to him to answer for you. You have no idea what you've just told me by that, do you?"

Nova shook his head, slightly frightened by the shop keeper's words.

"Can you still tell him no?" Urahara repeated seriously.

"Of course," Nova insisted, but his downcast eyes betrayed his hesitance and self-doubt in that answer.

Urahara hummed unhappily, and sighed. "Look," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're both adults. I can't stop you from the choices you make. But if you're going to be engaging in any rough play under my roof, you'll be doing it safely."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I do not understand what you mean by this."

"Master and slave," Urahara said slowly, pinning each of them in turn. "Or master and pet, as the case may be."

Ulquiorra scoffed. "I see him as an equal, not as a slave or a pet. Unlike everyone else." He felt Nova glowing with pride next to him at hearing those words, and hearing Ulquiorra stand up for him in such a way.

"Dominance games, willing submission, bondage," Urahara continued. "I'm not judging the two of you for any of this, mind you. Hell, Tessai and I dabble in it a bit ourselves from time to time. When you've been together as long as we have, you have to keep things spicy, you know?"

Nova choked, horrified to learn far more about the personal life of his host than he ever knew that he _didn't_ want to know. He was positive that his face was nearly as red as his hair, at this point. He bowed his head toward the table, his ears burning with heat as he listened to Urahara continue.

"'Safe words' aren't always safe," he told them. "The submissive partner can enter a trancelike state where they are unable to speak or respond coherently, and so can't ask for the dominant one to stop the rough play." Ulquiorra and Nova exchanged a knowing glance, then Nova looked away, eyes hazing over distantly. Kisuke nodded, pointing with his fan. "Aha, I see. Alright, so you're already familiar with this." He turned his attention to Ulquiorra. "It's your responsibility to watch him carefully for signs of this, to check in with him regularly, make sure he's still alert, and to stop if he's not, do you understand?"

Ulquiorra nodded, but only partially understood what Urahara was speaking of. He always was alert to Nova's mental state, and had noticed immediately that day of the first hunt when Nova had 'checked out of reality,' as it were. But Ulquiorra wasn't entirely clear what the admonition to 'stop' was in reference to.

Nova, unfortunately, was completely aware… And completely dying of embarrassment. Chad had touched briefly on some of these subjects the other day, during their conversation on the water tower.

Sex. Urahara was talking about sex. And not just regular sex, but some weird, kinky type of sex. And implying that Nova and Ulquiorra were involved together in it.

Nova was horrified at the thought that Urahara, the man who was essentially his father, believed that he and Ulquiorra were having… What, exactly? Some kind of violent bondage sex? He understood now why Urahara had forcibly inspected his body; he had been looking for visible marks- signs of abuse.

"He wouldn't hurt me," Nova blurted out, interrupting whatever Urahara had just been explaining, but which Nova had been too spun up in his own thoughts to be paying attention to.

The shop keeper folded his arms. "I'm listening," he said with a nod, conceding the floor to Nova.

"He wouldn't hurt me," Nova repeated, softer this time. "When I… 'Went away' the other day, mentally… He brought me home, and took care of me. And when I panicked, he calmed me. He stayed with me until I came back around." Nova turned tearful, adoring eyes to Ulquiorra. "You wouldn't hurt me," he whispered.

"Never," Ulquiorra asserted, holding his gaze for a long moment until Nova sighed, seemingly satisfied, and cast his eyes downward. The Espada turned to Urahara. "Is that what this is about, then? You believe I would do him harm?"

"Perhaps not intentionally, but these sorts of things can get quickly out of hand if proper precautions are not taken," Urahara replied. "I don't want to see him hurt. He's like one of my children, after all, in a way."

Ulquiorra nodded, finally understanding. "I would never harm him," he reassured the shop keeper, looking him squarely in the eye. "Yes, I dominate him. I suspect you saw as much yesterday, prompting this conversation." Urahara inclined his head in a non-committal fashion, and Ulquiorra continued. "But never with intent to harm him. His care and wellbeing are of my utmost concern. I would protect him at all costs. Once my strength has returned fully, I will do so."

The shop keeper looked dubiously back and forth between the two of them a few times, and then shrugged. "Alright then. Just… Be careful, okay? And if you do get to playing rough, learn your limits, and don't leave marks on him."

WWWWWWWWWW

Nova couldn't look Urahara or Tessai in the eyes the whole rest of that day. Every time, he would get visions of leather vests and riding crops, and shudder, turning away. That was decidedly the sort of information a person _never_ needed to know about their parent-figure, he concluded.

Ulquiorra wanted to hunt again that evening, as it turned out, even with all that fresh meat in the freezer. "That is emergency backup, for unfruitful nights," he asserted. "I prefer to have it fresh, and I am sure the local Shinigami will not protest to my activities." Nova could not argue with that logic, considering that essentially, Ulquiorra was doing their job for them.

They went deeper into the city this time, instead of toward the edges of town. Nova was surprised at the number of smaller Hollow that were to be found around the town. He assumed that the Shinigami's soul pager must only alert them to the sudden appearance of any larger, more powerful Hollow, whereas the smaller and weaker ones were generally not much of a concern, and considered too little of a threat to be bothered with.

This worked just fine for Ulquiorra at this point, because these were exactly the size of Hollow which he was able to handle at his current power level. His strength was returning daily now, and it wouldn't be long before he would need larger, stronger Hollow to feed from, instead of these paltry stragglers he'd been surviving off of.

Ulquiorra found a vaguely frog-shaped Hollow, eating a much smaller Hollow down an alleyway. This one was bigger by a sight than the other ones he had killed, but it was distracted by its own meal, and didn't know what hit it as Ulquiorra dropped from the rooftop above, driving his sword through the beast's spine. He cut into it and began removing his usual choice bits, and Nova settled comfortably on the landing of a fire escape, waiting for him to finish his meal.

"Ah shit, not you again…"

They both looked up at the end of the alley to see Ichigo standing there, lowering his sword in disappointment, soul pager held in this other hand. He stuffed it in his pocket and stowed his sword on his back with a huff. "I'm going to have to talk to Urahara about fixing my soul pager to ignore your specific signature, you pinged tonight as a powerful Hollow, I thought I was going to have my work cut out for me."

Ulquiorra blinked at the Shinigami. "I _am _a powerful Hollow, Kurosaki Ichigo," he asserted.

The orangette rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, but I mean, you're not a threat."

The Espada stood, liver in his hand, blood dripping down his arm. "I take it that you went to speak with the shop keeper."

Ichigo recoiled at the sight of the bloody organ, and averted his gaze. "Uh, yeah. Just don't cause any trouble, ok? As long as you keep up like you have been, nobody is going to complain. Honestly, you're making my job easier by picking off the little guys that I don't get alerts for, so I guess I should be thanking you for that." Ichigo glanced over at the Mod Soul perched on the fire escape, and gave him a brief wave. "Hey Nova." Nova nodded in acknowledgment, and Ichigo began to fidget nervously as he noticed Ulquiorra had disregarded his presence, and had begun to eat the liver. The Shinigami made a retching sound, and turned his back. "Yeah. Um, I'll see you guys around," he said, an uneven queasiness in his tone, and then was gone in a few skillful steps of _shunpo._

Ulquiorra smirked. "I was concerned he would wish to stay and make small-talk all evening." He glanced to Nova, who snickered.

"You were _trying _to chase him off?"

Ulquiorra shrugged, taking another bite and swallowing before he answered. "You know that I prefer your company over that of others. Vastly so."

Nova blushed and glanced down shyly. Ulquiorra thought that response in him would never get old; it was so demure and submissive of him, and incredibly erotic, even though he knew it wasn't intended that way.

"Nova…" Ulquiorra paused, trying to parse out how he was going to phrase the thoughts that had been churning in his mind since their conversation with the shop keeper this morning. Nova seemed to sense where the conversation was headed, and instantly tensed. Ulquiorra looked up and sighed in disappointment, then said nothing, rooting around instead in the Hollow's body cavity for the heart, and settling into a morose silence while he ate it.

He was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Nova standing behind him. He crouched down to bring himself to the eye level of the Espada and let out a sigh, pulling off his hood. Ulquiorra was shocked at this; he hadn't even been asked, and already Nova anticipated the need for being open and transparent. "Look, Ulquiorra," Nova started. "Is this about… Earlier? With Urahara, at the shop?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra said, setting the half-eaten heart down and turning his attention fully to Nova. The significance of this gesture was not lost on the Mod Soul; he deeply appreciated that he was being chosen over the instinctual need for food at this moment.

Nova sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Do you even understand about sex?" he asked, wincing, as though the words were causing him physical discomfort by merely speaking them.

"Of course," Ulquiorra replied, somewhat indignantly. "Did you think I would be ignorant of such things?"

Nova was taken aback. Not so much by the brisk manner in which he was being spoken to, but by the realization that, unfortunately, Ulquiorra's presumption was entirely correct; on some level, he had suspected that Ulquiorra was naively oblivious to anything sexual, and he was embarrassed to realize he had made an assumption that only served to prove that it was he himself who was the naïve one. "I'm sorry," Nova offered sadly in consolation. "You just never… I mean, you didn't seem like you were really aware of any of that… Of what you were doing to…" Nova pulled up short there and gave a shaky exhalation instead of adding the final word to that sentence, which already felt too much like an admission of guilt.

A bloody hand caught his chin, forcing his gaze up to meet Ulquiorra's. The Espada regarded him cautiously. "You think that I am unaware of the responses you have to my acts? That I cannot smell the very pheromones you emit in your arousal? That I have missed the meaning in a single pause, a glance, a lowering of your eyes?" Ulquiorra gave a soft hum of incredulous disbelief. "Have you so quickly forgotten this morning?"

Nova blushed and glanced away. "I… I don't really understand, though. I mean, what do you want from me?" The bare honesty on his face as he looked up was nearly painful for Ulquiorra.

"I want you to be happy," Ulquiorra said simply.

"No." Nova shook his head, biting his lip in frustration. "I mean… If you know about sex… Where's all this leading, Ulquiorra? What do you _want _from me?"

The Espada sighed, nodding, finally seeing the direction Nova was going with his questions. He gazed deeply into the soft, minty green eyes that searched him, so needful. "I will not take anything you do not offer me, Nova," he whispered softly. "I will never hurt you. Never force you. Do you understand?"

Tears brimmed in the Mod Soul's eyes, and he nodded silently. Nova turned and retreated to the fire escape, and Ulquiorra finished eating, then looked back to Nova. He was leaned against the railing, one leg dangling down between the bars, staring up at the sky far above the alley, silent tears streaming down his face.

Ulquiorra went to him, laying his hand on the Mod Soul's leg. Nova sniffled and wiped at his face with the back of his hand, but did not look at Ulquiorra. "Nova," the Espada called quietly, but Nova shook his head and turned away to face the building, hitching a ragged breath.

In a few easy steps of _sonido,_ Ulquiorra was on the fire escape, so close to Nova that the Mod Soul could smell the blood on his breath. He quivered and shut his eyes, lips pressed together, refusing to look at Ulquiorra.

"Nova…" The Arrancar took his chin gently in his hand. "What is upsetting you?"

"I… I'm not sure, even," Nova admitted, wiping at his eyes again. "Do you know what he did to me today?"

"Urahara?"

Nova nodded, and Ulquiorra remained silent, waiting for the explanation. "He wanted to check my gigai. For 'marks.' Like you'd been hurting me. I didn't understand why at first, so when I resisted, he just knocked me out of my body and did it anyway." His arms had come up again to encircle his midsection protectively. "I felt so… Violated, I guess. I mean, he can say I'm like a child to him, but there's the crux of it. He doesn't see me as an equal. None of them do." His tearful eyes met Ulquiorra's. "Nobody but you."

They sat without speaking for several minutes, then Ulquiorra pushed between Nova and the railing and climbed in behind him, covering Nova's arms with his own. "I was not there to protect you. I have failed you," Ulquiorra whispered regretfully in his ear, forehead bowed against Nova's messy red locks.

"No!" Nova cried, leaning harshly back into the embrace, reaching a hand to squeeze one of Ulquiorra's arms tighter around him. "No, that's not what I'm getting at, not at all." He sighed and turned his head, rubbing it timidly against the face that was pressed against him, causing Ulquiorra's nose to passively brush against his ear. The Espada took the cue, and began to nuzzle there, causing Nova to shudder and relax a little into the enfolding comfort that surrounded him. "It's… I mean… Maybe I want more than just this." Nova's head bowed in embarrassment as Ulquiorra drew back a little. "Sorry. I just… Shit." The pain in his chest was unbearable, and he began to pull himself to his feet, but was yanked back into the Espada's lap, landing sideways with a gasp.

"Why do you resist your urges?" Ulquiorra demanded, causing Nova's breath to catch in his throat as the feral green gaze fixed on him. "I know well enough what it is that you want. But I will not force you." He brushed sanguine wisps out of the Mod Soul's eyes, laying fingertips tenderly on his cheek. "When you are more sure of yourself. I will always stop if you wish it, you have but to speak the word. But you are so easily coerced, Nova," he murmured with a smirk, mouth close to Nova's as he spoke, and the Mod Soul breathlessly parted his lips in hopeless want, wanting to capture the Espada's mouth more than anything in that moment. Ulquiorra gripped his wrist and fingers tightened as he whimpered, beginning to find himself lost in that distant place again. "Unless, of course, you would prefer that I take it by force…"

Nova panted, eyes fluttering and rolling back in his head as he made indistinct vocalizations and checked out again. Ulquiorra gave a meager chuckle and repositioned the Mod Soul against his chest, standing and carrying him back to the Shoten.

Urahara spotted them in the hallway just outside their room and frowned, approaching quickly, fishing a small flashlight out of his pocket. Ulquiorra was still wary of the shop keeper, especially considering the information that Nova had just shared about having been essentially assaulted, but he could somewhat understand this man's motive. It seemed to be much as his own; simply the interest of Nova's wellbeing, though they clearly had different methods of achieving that goal. Urahara pulled open one of Nova's eyes and flashed the light into it a few times, then stuffed the light back in his pocket.

"How long has he been like this?"

"A few minutes."

Urahara nodded. "You brought him straight back here?"

"Of course."

"What were you doing?"

Ulquiorra was somewhat annoyed, realizing that the man was taking advantage of Nova's current incapacitation and his own blunt honesty to ask a question that Nova would have been horrifically embarrassed to answer, but shrugged it off. "Talking," Ulquiorra said, and then, almost as an afterthought, added, "about sex."

The shop keeper cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. "Either he's more sensitive than I would have suspected, or you're something special if you can send him _there_ just by talking," he said, nodding to the semi-conscious Mod Soul.

Ulquiorra pushed the door open with a toe, and deposited Nova gently on the bed beside his own gigai, then crawled into it, glaring up at Urahara from beneath the blanket that covered them both. "What is this distrust you have for me?" he asked quietly, so as not to disturb Nova, who was resting blissfully. "I would never harm him." He pushed himself up on an elbow and wrapped the other arm around Nova's chest, drawing the slender man to him protectively. "I will not force anything on him. You think we are doing things which we have not." He looked down at Nova, who turned toward him, nestling into the warmth of his chest. "He is not ready yet."

Urahara watched the two of them briefly, then pulled the door closed. Ulquiorra lay down and embraced Nova comfortingly, closing his eyes, allowing himself to breathe in the familiar, soothing scent of this young man.

The door slid open again, and Urahara came in, setting a few bottles of water and a chocolate bar on the bedside table. "For when he wakes up," he explained, then retreated to the doorway and watched them again for a few moments. "For what it's worth, Ulquiorra, it looks like you're doing a fine job so far." He shut the door, and footsteps retreated as Ulquiorra sank again into the luxurious contentment of having Nova in his arms.

WWWWWWWWWW


End file.
